reunion a la mexicana
by Gapri
Summary: la siguiente sede la reunion es mexico y nuestras naciones veran como es mexico mientras los hermanos intentan demostrar que alfred no es solo america hay mas naciones importantes y bellas denle una oportunidad !amor a la nacion viva mexico!
1. Chapter 1

Oh por dios mucho tiempo sin subir fanfic, pero no se preocupen ahora que son las vacaciones podre subir de todos los fanfic y buenas noticias para los que esperan el fic de la revista se me han ocurrido mas capítulos a pesar de que dice final parte uno los que le siguen serán drabbles por así decirlo

Bueno este fic salió de lo más patriótico de mí ser y con ayuda de mis amigas a ellas les debo que este fic sea escrito! Gracias a todas mis amigas!

Bien aquí una aclaración había entendido que había dos México norte y sur como los italitas además vi una imagen donde salían los dos juntos y me enamore de ellos hasta mi padre que los vio por error porque se me olvido cerrar la ventana de la imagen me dijo si parecen México y yo seee el caso es que aquí pondré dos merisus

México norte José Alejandro Martínez Díaz (ale)

México sur Alejandro Guadalupe Martínez Díaz (Alex)

La frase que no pude evitar decir cuando ya teníamos todas las ideas

"!amor a la patria viva México cabrones!"(Por alguna razón que desconozco ponen eso de cabrones pero igual se siente bien decirlo o mejor dicho gritarlo)

Inicio

-bien así terminamos la reunión de hoy la siguiente sede será en… ¿alguien quiere ofrecer su casa para próxima sede?-pregunto el alemán con un fuerte dolor de cabeza otra vez aquellas reuniones le dejaban así siempre.

-yo no-dijo claramente Inglaterra así muchas naciones le siguieron como Italia sur , España, china ,Japón en fin muchas naciones .así de nuevo comenzaba el escándalo de saber quien seria la siguiente sede y tener a la mayoría de las otras naciones de turistas al final del primer día

-que tal en la mía

-¿alguien escucho algo?-dijo Alfred – ¡que tal yo otra vez!

-¡no!

Todas las naciones gritaron logrando que el estadunidense diera unos cuantos pasos atrás

-porque no T.T

-ya no queremos comer esa comida rápida tuya aru

-si esa comida amerique hace que engorde

-¡mi comida no engorda!

-oh claro y la casa de Rusia es un horno todo el año-bufo el ingles

-¡oye!

-¡nosotros seremos la siguiente sede!

Todas las naciones se quedaron en silencio buscando las voces que habían dicho eso

-quien dijo eso-dijo Alemania con esperanza a que no fuera una de las naciones que tenían en al pizarrón como Rusia y Francia-las personas que quieren que la siguiente sede sea en su casa que den un paso al frente ¡ahora!

De la multitud de naciones aparecieron dos chicos , el primero tenia el pelo negro y un pequeño rulo ; de ojos chocolate piel un tanto clara a perlada tal vez a los ojos de las demás naciones vestido con una camisa de vestir verde bandera y unos pantalones cafés , parecía ser muy alegre ; el segundo chico era muy parecido al primero pero su piel no era tan clara era mas obscura de cabello igual de negro con el rulo , ojos chocolate un poco mas obscuros , el llevaba una camisa de vestir roja con el pantalón café , este chico tenia una cara mas seria que el otro pero con un brillo rodeándole ; ambos chicos con zapato y cinto negro

-y ¿quienes son ustedes? No los recuerdo -pregunto el ruso

-¡que! Ale otra vez nos olvidaron

-chingado porque siempre nos olvidan T.T

-Yo nunca podría olvidarlos Ale, Alex

-¡aléjate!-gritaron los dos chicos

-que crueles son con su papi Toni T.T

-ah ellos son mis vecinos-dijo señalándoles el estadunidense

-hasta que al fin dicen quienes son aru

-¡somos México!-grito alegre ale

-ah ya me acorde quienes son ustedes-lovino estaba que sacaba humos por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba

-¡mami!-gritaron los dos chicos abrazando a lovino mientras reían

-¡que carajo que yo no soy su mama chingenle a alguien mas!

-te habíamos extrañado "mami"

-estúpidos-les grito el italiano del sur.

-¿mami?-preguntaron Alemania, Japón, china, Rusia, Inglaterra.

-entonces ustedes ¿quieren ser la siguiente sede?

-¡si!-gritaron al unisonó

-esta decidido México será la siguiente sede de la próxima reunión-sentencio el alemán un poco aliviado.

Aquí termina el primer capitulo de este fic patriótico me divertí con eso de "mami" creo que queda claro porque pero igual me gusta explicarlo

Se supone que cuando Toni nos colonizo lovino paso a ser la mami de todos los hijos de Toni wii


	2. Chapter 2 llegada

Aquí con otro capitulo de esta reunión a la mexicana ¡viva México!

Advertencias**:** una que otra mala palabra por parte de cierto italiano y mexicano y ya creo

México norte José Alejandro Martínez Díaz (ale)

México sur Alejandro Guadalupe Martínez Díaz (Alex)

Disfruten

_**Llegada**_

Ya había el tan esperado día para los dos mexicanos, a temprana hora fuero al aeropuerto de la ciudad de México con varios letreros en diferentes idiomas con el típico "bienvenido a México"

Al pasar una hora de espera

-ale no fue una gran idea de tu parte ¡venir a las 7:00 de la mañana! ¡Idiota!

-¿eran las 7? Según yo ya eran las 11 de la mañana

-¡estarás idiota! ¡Como van a ser las 11 de la mañana si apenas salía el sol!

-pensé que estaba nublado-dijo despreocupado ale mientras su hermano intentaba no matarlo.

-¡serás pendejo como va a estar nublado!

*el avión desde china esta a punto de llegar*el altavoz salvo al norteño pues su hermano ya lo estaba golpeando

-mira, vez, ya va a llegar uno de muchos

-te salvaste idiota solo por ahora wei.

Así las naciones estuvieron llegando desde muy temprano en especial las que eran más de 10 horas de vuelo.

-bienvenido a México ¡_Don _china!-saludo ale muy alegre

-hola aru-el chino estaba cansado por el vuelo y se le notaban las ojeras

-aniki ¿esto es México?-dijo corea un tanto ¿desilusionado?

-si porque aru

-donde están las chicas que te dan un collar de flores bonitas

-eso es ¡Hawái!-exclamo ale una cosa era confundirte con tu hermano otra era confundirte con una isla que para colmo era estadunidense

-¿enserio?

-corea no seas así de maleducado aru

-¡lo siento!

-como soporta china a este _escuincle_ –dijo ale por lo bajo

-bienvenido a México tía feli

-hola! Ve ve

-"bienvenida" a México mami-dijo ale divertido.

-¡que no soy tu mama pendejo! !porque no lo entiendes decerebrado!

-hola a´pa

-hola ale

Así como china, corea muchas mas naciones le siguieron, para las 3 de la tarde todas las naciones estaban en un hotel descansando un poco, a las 4 las naciones se encontraban ya en la conferencia.

Alemania aun sufría, tratando de que el orden llegara a la reunión pues siempre era igual pero aquella no .pues siempre el estadunidense no paraba de hablar y para colmo siempre con la boca llena de comida, pero ahora siempre era interrumpido por alguno de los dos México con sus comentarios de "¿que acaso no te enseñaron modales?", "!no comas con la boca llena es de mala educación!", "¿pero quien te crio a ti un cerdo o que?" "¿Inglaterra como soportabas a este gringo?", "me compadezco de ti Inglaterra"

-_Don _Alemania ¿no quiere una cerveza?-le pregunto Alex preocupado pues el alemán estaba muy rojo

-si por favor entre mas fría mejor

-ale traillé una cerveza al _seño_ Ludwig

-¡si! Tome su cerveza _seño_ Ludwig

Después del intento de reunión Ludwig termino medio borracho pues pedía mucha cerveza para calmarse pero aun así demostraba su cordura,

-bien doy por terminada esta reunión pueden irse.

-etto esta cosa esta encendida-ale tomo un micrófono-bueno quiero decirles que si guastan quedarse como turistas en nuestra humilde casa-estaba apunto de continuar pero Alex le quito el micrófono.

-los países que deseen quedarse para hacer un poco de turismo aquí unos cuantos días en nuestra casa son bienvenidos y seremos sus guías personales por el país , los que deseen regresar a su hogar son libres de hacerlo sin mas que decirles , pueden irse en paz la reunión ha terminado gracias.

-Alex esto no es misa! Como para decir "pueden irse en paz "

-cállate ale.

Entre la multitud de naciones unos se quedaron para la oferta de turismo.

Aquí termina luego descubrirán que naciones se quedaron a vacacionar, en segundo no quiero que se mal interprete lo de la misa de pueden irse en paz mis respetos a todas las religiones, en tercero no sabia si poner "don" o "seño" cuando se referían a una nación pues pensé que si ponía "don" sonaría mas español y si ponía "seño" no sabia si ponerlo, así que puse los dos.

Escuincle, es una forma de referirse a niños por ejemplo "como soporta china a ese escuincle" es decir "como soporta china a ese niño"


	3. Chapter 3

Mundo volví con Noticias que les interesara

Se ve a nuestros dos mexicanos ale y Alex frente a un escritorio

-Buenas tardes mundo hetaliano aquí en el noticiero que todos ven no es así Alex

-claro hermano espera llegan noticias de ultima hora

-oh dios santo esto es importante dejaremos al lado el resbalón de la semana para mostrarles estas noticias comienza Alex

-de acuerdo hermano –el mexicano se aclara la garganta –noticia de ultimo momento! El capitulo 53 sale hoy 29 de marzo!! , anuncia también la fecha de la película de hetalia!!

-Ahora yo para que mi hermano respire un poco, vez Alex te dije que de algo servía gritar como los del mercado

-ca-llate

-el capitulo dura 6 minutos con 20 segundos!! , sale parte de la infancia de Prusia!! , sale Italia romano enfrentándose a Alemania!! Sale cof cof cof

-te nos mueres wei respira pajarito, pajarito -Alex evita que ale muera ahogado.-vez idiota te dije que gritar así no sirve te vas a venir matando

-hay mama bueno continua tu alguien me da un baso con agua no sean gachos

-sale Canadá frutalmente golpeado lexy-rusia exige que se demande agresor!! Y hay una mala noticia!! Hay que esperar a que salga subtitulado!!

-para mas información busque la pagina que lo subtitula y si no la sabe vea un capitulo subtitulado justo en el anuncia de hetalia axis powers viene la pagina de internet, así terminamos con el noticiero de hoy y no se preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien solo necesitamos un te con miel y podremos volver a cantar el aventurero otra vez

Bueno aquí mi informa especial bye bye


	4. Chapter 4 comida

Aquí con el capi siento la sección de las noticias pero tenia que informarlo no quiero que se mal interprete alguien pregunto porque dos México es que antes de que Antonio llegara había aridoamerica (norte) y Mesoamérica (sur) y cuando Alfred nos quito territorio se llevo parte de lo que fue aridoamerica y dejo a mi norteño mas pequeño que antes

Comida

Todas las naciones estaban en su hotel esperando a los dos mexicanos.

-oye iggy ¿porque te quedaste?

-quería conocer a tus vecinos solo eso.

-¿eh?-al gringo por alguna razón se sintió mal.

-buen están listos para comenzar-pregunto ale muy feliz

-¡si!

-bien si hay algo que los turistas no deben olvidar , es la comida, así que hoy les trajimos platos típicos así que si toman asiento les traeremos su comida-les guio Alex a un cuarto donde había una mesa muy larga.

-¿abra pasta?

-mañana

-bien licha! Trae la comida

-si don ale!-se escucha desde la cocina y así los mexicanos empezaron a traer comida

-etto Martínez-san-los dos mexicanos voltearon

-¿pasa algo don Japón?-le pregunto Alex

-etto solo tengo una duda

-¿cual?

-¿que son esas botellas en medio de toda la mesa?

-ah eso

-esto es importante, ¡la salsa!

-uno no ha vivido si no prueba nuestras salsas de molcajete

-morca ¿Qué-aru?

-oh como olvidar la de chile de árbol

-oh la marinada , la habanera , la borracha ,la de serrano ,toreada, pico de gallo , cascabel ,de chile de ancho , la cambrie ,la de campana , la de jalapeño , la salsa piquín cuanto adoro esa

-también esta la toreada, chiles en vinagre bueno eso no es una salsa pero es chile-dijo Alex pensativo, mientras las demás naciones miraban un tanto sorprendidos por la variedad. -también esta la salsa marinada, la de pasilla salsa a la diabla la botanera que no se porque esta allí si esa es para los totopos, ale ¿y los totopos?

-los que-ale se los estaba comiendo y su querido hermano le dedico una mirada asesina-olvídalo ale, y la que mas sirve para los borrachos la levanta muertos!

-¿porque le dicen la levanta muertos? , México

-ah, bueno don Rusia la razón es muy sencilla, usted dele un poco a un borracho y vera que se le quita lo ebrio

-¿ah? Pero aun así no le queda el nombre si ese es el caso seria la levanta borrachos ¿no?

-uno pensaría en eso don Alemania pero si sirve para levantar a los muertos.

-¡¿eh?

-sirve mas con animalitos muertos, o gente desmayada solo denle un poco y verán que se levanta en menos de 5 segundos.

-y bueno mexique ¿que nos han traído de comer?

-buena pregunta Francia

-ahora les diremos que hay en toda esta mesa para comer

-chile en nogada, mole, enchiladas flautas cortadillo tortas ahogadas frijoles charros nopalitos tostadas menudo chicharrón carne asada y nunca pueden faltar los tacos de carne asada tacos al vapor los de picadillo los tostitacos! También hay de tortillas de maíz y harina.

-y eso es todo lo que hay de comida de beber hay aguas frescas de limón, naranja, Jamaica etc. cerveza, tequila y mescal aunque es muy temprano para eso, pero no importa.

-¡oh!

-y como toda comida típica mexicana no puede faltar la alegría de la música ¡

-¡denle don quique!

En eso aparecieron unos cuantos músicos

-como diga don ale ¡denle muchachos!

Así la música alegre comenzó

-no hay duda de que son muy alegres

-tienes razón doitzu!

-nunca pensé que comieran con música

_El Mariachi loco  
Eh eh eh eh  
Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja_

_-_eh ¿que canción es esa?-pregunto algo extrañado el ingles

El mariachi loco quiere bailar  
El mariachi loco quiere bailar

_Quiere bailar el mariachi loco  
Quiere bailar el mariachi loco_Pronto uno que otro no aguanto la tentación de bailar, puesto que la gente del lugar se puso a bailar también

_El mariachi loco quiere tomar  
El mariachi loco quiere tomar_

Quiere tomar pero no lo invitan  
Quiere tomar pero no lo invitan

Siquitibum a la bim bom ba  
Siquitibum a la bim bom ba

A la bio a la bao a la sim bom ba  
México México ra ra rá

Después de que los músicos dejaran las canciones de baile, las naciones empezaron a comer solo que cometieron un gran y terrible error

-¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tal grito de varias naciones se escucho asta lo mas alejado del país y del continente, la razón, muchos cometieron el error de echarle medio botella de salsa a sus patillos.

-¡que pasa! porque el grito de película de terror?

-es que es que-Italia no podía siquiera terminar la frase tenia pequeñas lagrimitas amenazando con salir

-¡china! ¡Háblame! ¡No te mueras!-exclamaba Rusia con lo que alguna vez fue la nación llamada china.

-a la ¿que paso?-ale no entendía porque tanto china como Japón se encontraban en el suelo casi muertos-bueno ahora demostraremos que la levanta muertos si sirve, licha trae la salsa

-pero don ale, es muy fuerte para ellos, los matara.

-no hay otra opción

-déjate de dramas y has algo o ellos no nos volverán a dirigir la palabra!

-hay esta bien, enserio Alex eres un aburrido

-¡cállate y has algo pendejo!

-ya voy, ya voy-lo que izo fue ni mas ni menos pedir dos vasos de leche fría.

- ¿milk?

El norteño les dio un baso a cada uno de los dos asiáticos y como por arte de magia, los dos despertaron

-odiare el chile por toda mi inmortal vida aru T.T

-creo que yo igual china-san

-¿pero de que salsa le pusieron a la comida?-pregunto ale indignado, ninguna persona había terminado así, bueno al menos con la levanta muertos o la habanero, los asiáticos señalaron una botella roja con la etiqueta "salsa botanera"

-¡que!

-pero eso no pica, si para que me pique tengo que echarle medio litro ¿no lo entiendo?-Alex se rascaba la cabeza, pues no entendía como eso llego a ocurrir.

-bueno para ya terminar de cenar

-¿¡cenar!?-gritaron algunas naciones, como era posible que el moreno utilizara la frase "cenar"

-pero si apenas son…!como es posible que sean las 9!-exclamo el americano.

-si uno cuando come como nosotros se va el tiempo volando.

-ahora el postre!

-no!!!!

-¿eh?

-no se preocupen el postre no tiene chile-se apresuro en decir vio como gran parte de los europeos suspiraba aliviados y los dos asiáticos demostraban alegría de no volverá comer salsa.-el postre es sencillo es arroz con leche

-¿arroz con leche? Pensé que darían algo mejor-dijo Austria un tanto indignado

-si quieres también hay.

-tiene chile-interrumpió al sureño

-no el arroz esta bien jeje, cállate señorito! ¡Y come tu arroz!-el austriaco solo lo miro con enojo.

Después de terminar la comida-cena las naciones con el estomago a reventar.

-ya ni Rusia come tanto-aru

-tienes razón ya ni yo como tanto

-bien les dejaremos descansar mañana iremos a ¡puerto Vallarta! Y ¡Cancún!

-antes de irse no olviden su alcaceres o paracetamol

-¿medicina?

-si mami porque sabemos que con todo el chile que comieron hoy, y al no estar acostumbrados les dará agruras o gastritis.

-que chingado ¡que no soy su mama!

-adiós mami a´pa consiente a mami para que no le duela nada jajajajaja

-me las van apagar uno de estos días

-ya lovi cálmate

-en primer lugar porque les metiste en la cabeza que yo era su madre! Soy hombre pendejo no soy una mujer para que ex-hijos tuyos me llamen mama!

-jeje lovi.

Aquí termina luego explicare cada comida puesto que se me termino el tiempo me echan de aquí , lo dela salsa levanta muertos es un echo real mi amiga me conto que le dieron una gota a una mariquita muerta 5 segundos después ya estaba volando , también la canción es mas obviamente de mariachi pero no se me ocurría una además no soy buena para nombres ,hace algún tiempo vi un programa en la televisión no se cual era puesto que ya era tarde , pero el caso es que estaban en Japón allí estaban comprobando si era cierto lo que dicen que los asiáticos no soportan nuestro picante y estuvieron repartiendo chilito en polvo (tajin)y los pobres que aceptaron estaban con lagrimas en los ojos increíble no? También lo de medio litro de salsa en mi caso yo le hecho el medio litro de salsa a las papas fritas

Licha=Alicia Quique=enrique

entre mas reviews mas rapido subo continuacion!


	5. Chapter 5

Con otro capitulo! Es hora de conocer puerto Vallarta

Información derechos reservados a mí claro a mi amiga megu-chan y doitsu(kalo)

María Denisse Alexis Casandra del rosal Martínez Díaz (estado de Nuevo León)

Yunuen Elba maría Ximena de la rosa Martínez Díaz (estado de Yucatán)

Kenya Alejandra María del rosario Martínez Díaz (estado de Durango)

Mención de otros estados

Puerto Vallarta parte 1 comienzo

Eran las 8 de la noche después de haber terminado de lavar todos los trastes.

-ya no volvemos a invitar tanta gente me oyes ale

-pero igual estuvo divertido

-ale!-entra una chica muy parecida a ale.

-lex que pasa

-que no me digas lex! carajo

-hey esa boca

-lo siento alex, el caso, a lo que vine es para decirles que necesitaran rentar un camión

-para que necesitaríamos eso?-preguntaron los dos.

-por esto!-la chica le entrega una lista

-a la fregada! De donde salieron todos estos

-mira quien tiene esa boca y te quejas de mi

-soy mayor que tu

-hay, hay solo porque el niño ya va a cumplir 200 años se siente importante

-ya los dos-el sureño les miro desafiante para luego mirar todas las naciones que se apuntaron para ir a la playa-lex llama a tus hermanas hay que reunir a todos y avisar a todos

-que no me digas lex T.T so cruel.

-solo ve ahora

-hai, hai

-que te hemos dichos ¡en español!

-si, si

8:30 pm

Muchas naciones estaban reunidas en la sala de juntas del hotel.

-bien se preguntaran para que los hemos reunido aquí a esta hora, se que algunos ya quieren irse a dormir puesto que el cambio de horario es pesado, pero solo daremos un aviso a las naciones que se apuntaron para ir mañana a la playa de puerto Vallarta.-menciono el norteño ya en pijama.

-si todas las naciones que están aquí y vallan mañana necesitamos decirles que preparen lo necesario como traje de baño, toallas, ropa extra, un poco de dinero, se los cambiaremos al llegar no se preocupen, les repartiremos una lista de lo que pueden llevar o sea necesario alguna pregunta?

-tienes traducciones en nuestros idiomas-aru de esto?-el chino señalo a la hoja de papel en su mano.

-ah claro…cuantos de aquí entienden español levanten la mano.-grito Alex mirando con tristeza tendría que traducir muchas hojas.-mas fácil les leeré la lista

1.-traje de baño o bañador, o como le digan en su país

2.-bloqueador, protector solar o como le digan en su país

3.-tuallas para secarse

4.-dulces, refigerios para el camino máximo una hielera

5.-sandalias, chanclas, zapatos cómodos

6.-bebidas como agua, soda, jugo hasta cerveza pero solo 4

7.-ropa de repuesto que sea liguero no ropa de invierno eso va para los nórdicos y el ruso

-porque yo?

-no se aru tal vez sea que hasta en verano ¡llevas esa bufanda-aru!

-pero me la regalo mi hermana

-pero-aru no te da calor-aru?

-hace mucho que me acostumbre

-bueno prosigo

8.-ningun tipo de arma como son las pistolas de cualquier forma, calibre etc. Tuberías, sartén katanas, cuchillos de carnicero solo se valen cuchillos de plástico, tijeras tamaño grande no crean que no se, que no son capases

-trae unas una vez y nunca lo olvidara-menciono el italiano molesto.

9.-las cámaras de video y fotográficas son validas también el celular aunque no estoy muy seguro que algunos celulares tengan señal aquí-dijo pensativo.

10.-nada de pasta

-que! Porque T.T

-dígame tía donde piensa cocinarla?

-ah…

11.-pueden llevar flotadores, pelota de playa, red de voleibol, pala y cubeta para hacer castillos de arena, papalote o como se le conoce cometa.

12.-las mascotas se quedan entiéndanse pollos, perros, gatos, aves, reptiles, criaturas mágicas, mamiferos etc. todo animal que tenga pelo camine en 4 patas o vuele o nade entienden. Y creo que ya es todo alguna duda?

-si no tenemos traje de baño?-menciono el ruso.

-porque gilbird se tiene que quedar, ¡los gatos se lo van a comer!

-porque solo 4 cervezas

-uno por uno por favor! ,los que no tengan traje de baño hablan con mi hermano el les ayudara , 4 cervezas porque allá también venden y no queremos gente pasada de copas al llegar , el pollo se queda porque se lo comerán los otros animales allá y estarán en cuartos diferentes los animales y los cuidaran los del servicio alguna otra cosa?

-podemos ir a dormir ya?

-ah claro, ha también se me olvidaba los levantaremos a las 5:00 de la mañana para salir a las 6

-!!!!Que!!!!

-buenas noches.

6:00am.

Todas las naciones estaban aun con sueño apenas podían mantenerse en pie.

-bien suban-todas las naciones subieron con una manta y almohada al camión, tardarían en llegar así que podían dormir en el camino.

-bien pasaremos lista para asegurarnos que no falta nadie

-los nórdicos: Finlandia, Suecia, Dinamarca, Islandia, Noruega

-aquí!-expreso el danés my alegre aunque con sueño los otros le siguieron

-nórdicos listos, germanos: Alemania, Prusia, Suiza, Linchasteis, Austria, Hungría.

-aquí!

-presente

-estoy aquí

-mi maravillosa persona esta aquí

-aquí

-presente

-germanos listos, Francia, España, Portugal, Italia norte y sur, Grecia, Turquía, Egipto.

-aquí!

-ve-ve

-aquí mon mexique

-aquí

-mami?

-que no soy tu mama

-si, mami esta jeje

Con tal así siguió la lista

-el gringo, Inglaterra

-aquí!

-Rusia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia

-aquí-da

-¿quien es? ¿El imperio de Sealand? Don Pedro, se que el mundo cambia y tal vez no he visto un mapamundi hace tiempo pero estoy seguro que ese imperio no esta en el mapa

-¡no me llamo Pedro!

-a perdón, es Peter, es que aquí Peter es Pedro

-que otros nombres son diferentes aquí?-pregunto el danés

-pues Arthur seria Arturo y el gringo seria Alfredo en si los que hablan ingles aquí se cambian.

-ah-soltaron las naciones al unisonó

-Canadá?

-aquí!

-Seychelles

-aquí

-asiáticos: China, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Corea sur, Japón

-presentes-aru!

-bien son todos

-ale y nosotras que!-mencionaron 3 chiscas subiendo al camión.

-como que ustedes que, ustedes no vienen

-Alex no seas malo con ellas y déjalas así te evitas ser azafata o guía de turista

-buen punto, ok suban pero serán las guías y servirán a estas naciones entienden

-hai!

-¡que en español!

-si!

-quienes son ellas-aru?

-son nuestras pequeñas hermanitas-dijo Alex mientras le revolvía el cabello a una.

-soy Nuevo León, Narumi

-mi nombre es Yucatán, Megu

-soy Durango un placer, Kalo

-¡que rayos en español! ¡Cuantas veces se los tenemos que repetir!-gritaron molesto los dos México.

-¿porque los nombres en japonés?-pregunto Taiwán desde su asiento.

-porque nuestros nombres son muy largos-ne.-menciono la oji-cafe

-además admiramos a Japón-sama

-chicas allí esta!-las tres se fueron donde el japonés-nos da su autógrafo!

-ah -.-, claro?

-bueno alguien sea una buena persona y háganle un espacia a ellas

Así la nuevoleonesa se fue donde el chino, la duranguense fue donde el italiano del norte y la yucatanense donde el inglés, así al camión emprendió su camino

-sus nombres son muy largos?-pregunto el suizo

-si también el de ellos –señalan a sus hermanos.-pero se los cambiaron para que los nombres les cupieran en los papeles-explico la castaña.

-así?

-¡si!-dijeron alegres las tres al ver su perfecta venganza.

-¿quieren que les digamos sus nombres anteriores?

-se atreven y...-no termino porque la nuevoleonesa se le adelanto.

-ale se llamaba José Antonio Rodrigo Alejandro de la rosa Carriendo Vargas

-que largo -.-, -se escucho donde los mediterráneos.

-¡a la chingada! ¡Como que Vargas!-simplemente lovino estaba que mataba al español, a los mexicanos y a los estados.

-el de Alex era Jesús Antonio Guadalupe Alejandro del rosario Carriendo Vargas

-son muy largos-mencionó el alemán

-y yo que les ayude y así me pagan –dijo con dramatismo Alex.

-porque Carriendo?-pregunto Canadá que por fin era escuchado.

-y mejor pregunta ¿¡porque Vargas ¡?

-jeje-rio nervioso el español-bueno lovi como antes, así se llamaban tenía que darles mi apellido como buen padre y bueno no me resistí

-vas a ver estúpido español con razón me dicen mama lo tenían en el nombre!

-antes cuando éramos nueva España teníamos ese nombre.- menciono sin mirar al español.

-como nos llamaron nueva "España" el español nos puso su nombre y su apellido a los dos, con el tiempo Antonio II Carriendo Vargas y Antonio III Carriendo Vargas, le sumaron más nombres hasta dar los inmensamente largos que teníamos.-en su rostro se mostro una triste sonrisa al recordar aquello (pobre Alex)

-si al independizarnos nos cambiamos de nombre, 1 porque era muy de la fregada al decirlo, escribirlo y para firmar 2 éramos independientes y bueno intentamos borrar al español pero al final nos gusto Alejandro para los dos y yo escogí Guadalupe por la virgencita y mi hermano escogió José como san José.

-ya veo-mencionó el inglés pensativo-entonces cuáles son sus nombres.-viendo a Megu.

-el mío es Yunuen Elba maría Ximena de la Rosa Martínez Díaz

-si es largo-aru

-el mío es Kenya Alejandra María del Rosario Martínez Díaz-menciono la morena desde su lugar junto el italiano y el alemán.

-el mío es María Denisse Alexis Casandra del Rosal Martínez Díaz y como notaran es muy largo

-sí y cuando conocimos los mangas y las series anime fue cuando decidimos ponernos, megu, Narumi y kalo – sonriendo

-en realidad, solo me dicen kalo pero no por eso, si no porque Marisol me empezó a llamar así y nadie le puede decir no a mari-chan ToT

-en eso tienes razón-soltaron los dos mexicanos y los otros dos estados presentes.

Aquí termina la primera parte es muy larga lo se y tal vez se confunden el los diálogos de los tres estados en el próximo capi al principio pondré las descripciones

Marisol=estado de Michoacán.

Saben para que este fic continúe-da

Se necesitan revierw-shiori!

Así que entre mas revierw mas rápido se continua así que no sean malos y dejen uno-aku!

porfavore!-da-shiori-aku


	6. Chapter 6

Al fin bueno lamento mi retraso han ocurrido muchas cosas y Apartar de aquí aparecerán los demás estados

Aquí las descripciones que prometí

Yunuen Elba maría Ximena de la Rosa Martínez Díaz: ojos de un color entre miel y verdes (una peculiar combinación que en ocasiones suelen verse completamente verdes) piel medio blanca como a perlada, cabello castaño muy claro tirándole al rubio un tanto lacio (en ocasiones se ve muy rubio con la luz) y mide 1.65; pasa mucho tiempo con Durango, nuevo león y en ocasiones con quintana roo (Karen). pelea mucho con Campeche (Erie) en cada pelea termina muy cansadas pero siempre empatan y aunque se preocupa por Campeche ella cree que esta no lo hace .regularmente se la pasa diciendo que no es kawai recibiendo como respuesta de todo el país que si lo es lo que la hace enojar ,le gustan las fresas, muy responsable , amable, tiene mucha fuerza , le dice a nuevo león "doña lunática" por sus "ocurrencias" e ideas ,no entiende el doble sentido ni tolera el chile (cosa que aun sorprende a los demás estados) , puede ver seres sobrenaturales adoptando aun duende al que llamo tito ( que se pierde casi siempre) junto a nuevo león y Durango disfrutan del anime , de gastarle bromas al gringo(Alfred) y de molestar a los dos México (Alex y ale)

Kenya Alejandra María del Rosario Martínez Díaz: cabello negro ondulado, piel morena, ojos cafés obscuros mide 1.70, en fuerza física esta bien ya que es jefa de su hacienda. por alguna razón siempre trae un botecito de tajin (un chile en polvo) , tomate y su querido perro inmortal memo que siempre la sigue odia a los gatos .igual que Elba responsable aunque en actitud suele ser agresiva casi siempre discute con nuevo león por cosas triviales, es muy mal hablada l, al igual que los demás estados puede ver seres sobrenaturales aunque le dan un poco de miedo, no tolera el frio , es buena persona trata de ayudar siempre , entiende el doble sentido , se lleva muy bien con los demás estados , le encanta la ropa militar en colores negros y blancos y casi siempre es la mediadora entre Campeche y Yucatán por ultimo en ocasiones es un tanto pedófila (herencia de Antonio)

María Denisse Alexis Casandra del Rosal Martínez Díaz : ojos color café ( que con diferente luz parecen cambiar a negros o café mas claro) ,mide 1.68, cabello extremadamente lacio color castaño medio claro(al igual que los ojos se ve de diferente color dependiendo de la luz) , piel mas o menos blanca y es muy fuerte .entiende el doble sentido a la perfección ,es responsable solo cuando ella cree que es necesario , buena persona, como todos los demás puede ver seres sobrenaturales siempre la sigue el fantasma de una chica llamada Beatrice y le encantan los animales mas los gatos. Siempre se pregunta porque todos le dicen que esta loca o que da miedo (en ocasiones tiende a ser muy sádica o cambia radicalmente de feliz a triste) tiene la costumbre de exigir ser la capital discutiendo mucho con julia (el DF.) siente mucho odia hacia estados unidos (Alfred) mas que los demás estados, en ocasiones discute con Durango y al igual que ella un tanto mal hablada. Su fetiche es vestir a Yucatán a de forma kawai aunque Yucatán siempre se queja.

Equivocación

Ya habían pasado como 5 horas desde que habían salido de la ciudad de México y aun no llegaban, algunas naciones despertaban pues se habían quedado dormidas ante nada bueno que hacer en aquel autobús que les llevaba a la playa de puerto Vallarta.

El mexicano sureño se despertó puesto que "algo" lo aplastaba

-ale quítate no me dejas respirar-le quito de enzima sin ninguna delicadeza logrando que el otro se despertara

-¿que ya llegamos?

-no

-que extraño…se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado a puerto Vallarta-el norteño intento levantarse notando que se le habían dormido las piernas-rayos se me durmieron las piernas Alex ve a preguntarle a fer cuanto falta que se me hace extraño que aun no estemos en casa de alejandrina

-si a mi también regularmente ya estaríamos en su casa ahora-el sureño se acerco al chofer-fer

-si don Alex

-cuanto falta para llegar a puerto Vallarta no se te hace que estamos tardando mucho?

-¿puerto Vallarta? No me dejaron una nota en la mañana de ¿que seria Cancún?

-¡que! Claro que no te dijimos puerto Vallarta

-pues creo que ya no será así

-¿en donde estamos ahora?

-en este momento estamos casi en el limite entre Campeche y Yucatán

-hay no…no por favor –estaban deteniéndose ya que el pobre chofer debía descansar, ante esto los países querían caminar un poco para sentir de nuevo las piernas y la retaguardia (ignoren eso ultimo) los dos mexicanos dirigían al enorme grupo de países a una enorme casa con bellos jardines, mientras los otros dos estados miraban a la menor de ellas Yucatán con cierto nerviosismo y temer que las demás naciones no entendían.

-¿porque están tan nerviosas?-pregunto el suizo

-es que… cuando me-chan esta en Campeche nosotras sufrimos T.T

-¿eh?-fue la única respuesta de Hungría al ver a la duranguense y la nuevoleonesa nerviosas

-bueno aquí esta la casa de Campeche aquí descansaremos un rato mientras fer descansa un rato para luego dirigirnos a la playa –dijo ale totalmente tranquilo mientras abría la enorme puerta de la casa-¡Erie! ¡Ya llegamos!

Entraron a la casa y al último los 3 estados, pero cuando Yucatán apenas puso un pie en la entrada "un ser" se le fue enzima en forma extraña iniciando una pelea

-¡tu! ¡Que haces en mi casa!

-y ¡tu que tienes contra mi!-exclamo la yucataense hacia la otra chica que era muy parecida a ella solo que el color de su cabello era diferente

-Erie, Elba no pelean ahora- exigió el sureño ya arto de que siempre pasara eso, pero fue ignorado ya que las otras dos comenzaron una pelea con la típica -enserio uno no puede con ustedes dos al menos antes de que comience su pelea habitual, Erie al menos preséntate

-ok Alex!-la chica dejo su pelea para acercarse a los países que miraban con extrañes-mi nombre es Erie maría Ximena Lorena de rosa Martínez Díaz y para no usar tantos nombres simplemente díganme Erie si-le sonríe juguetonamente-soy la representante del estado de Campeche un gusto en recibirles en mi casa-las demás naciones le respondieron con un saludo formal o un simple "igualmente"

-hola Erie-saluda la duranguense

-¡hola!-saludo la nuevoleonesa felizmente

-¡hola uke!-dijo mientras se le acercaba de una manera muy extraña para los países

-con una chingada que soy ¡suke!

-no lo eres

-si lo soy, yo no soy uke

-si lo eres

-no tienes que pelearte con me-chan

-cierto-dijo acercándose de forma amenazante a Yucatán.

-¡oye!-exclamo la yucataense indignada ante el comentario, pero no le duro mucho ya que de nuevo comenzaba una pelea entre ella y Campeche

-y tenias que regarla bien bonito verdad?-miro con desaprobación Durango a la nuevoleonesa.

-¡si!

-ignorando aquello pasemos al comedor para comer algo mientras-los países siguieron a los dos mexicanos al enorme comedor con una mesa enorme

-porque hay 34 sillas?-pregunto Austria mirando las sillas con diferentes decorados que según el no combinaban para nada

-en todas las casas de nuestros hermanos hay 34 para los domingos familiares que hacemos

-¿domingos familiares?-preguntaba el danés

-si-empezó Alex-cada domingo le toca a un estado diferente por lo que cada uno tiene un comedor extremadamente grande para que todos estemos cómodos ni tan alejados ni tan juntos y son 34 porque son 31 estados y el distrito federal aunque la mayoría de las personas no cuentan al D.F. como un estado y cuando lo ponen en los libros lo ponen cono los 31 estados y el D.F. pero nosotros no, por lo que para nosotros son 32 estados y nosotros dos dan igual a 34 sillas

-porque todas son diferentes no combinan para nada-comento el francés.

-porque cada uno tiene el escudo de cada estado así nadie puede decir "Hey yo quiero ahora esa silla" o "yo quiero sentarme ahora allí" ya que la silla tiene el escudo y algún decorado al gusto del estado-termino de explicar el sureño.

-ah-se escucho de parte de los países en forma de entendimiento.

-si, bueno cambiando de tema, como ya vamos a llegar a Cancún hay que empezar a cambiar su dinero al que se usa aquí

-¿Cancún? , no habían dicho algo de un puerto-comento el ingles.

-bueno por alguna razón alguien le dijo a nuestro chofer que nos dirigíamos a Cancún en vez de puerto Vallarta-comento nerviosos el sureño sintiendo algunas miradas amenazadoras-pero no se preocupen Cancún es otra playa muy famosa del país como lo es puerto Vallarta , Acapulco y Miramar así que no es una perdida tanto camino

-espero que hayan recibido nuestro aviso de cambiar todo su dinero a dólares o euros porque es muy difícil conseguir cambio de otros

-etto yo no residí ese aviso-comento el japonés

-supongo que tras yens verdad?

-si

-caray que problema tendremos que prestarte dinero Japón

-porque aru

-aunque también nuestros bancos aceptan yens no es muy beneficiarle para Japón puesto que aquí 1 yen es un centavo y créanos con eso no completas nada

-que-exclamo un tanto desubicado el japonés ante aquello.

-no te preocupes te prestaremos

-gracias espero no causar muchas molestas

-no te preocupes no es molestia

Aquí termina el capitulo

100 yens= 1 peso mexicano .increíblemente 1 yen es igual aun centavo mexicano lo que deja en total desventaja a Japón , me sorprendí mucho cuando descubrí esto , en resumen si kiku quisiese comprarse algo de 20 pesos tendría que gastar 2000 yens pobre Japón seremos su bancarrota.

También la mayoría de los libros dicen 31 estados y el distrito federal (D.F.) aunque en otros libros dicen los 32 estados de la republica mexicana por lo que uno en ocasiones ya no sabe si contar 31 estados o 32 (experiencia propia en mi libro decía los 31 estados y el DF. Pero la maestra nos decía los 32 estados)

Peleas yucatan-campeche.-la mayoría de las veces estas dos pelean solo por pelear, también históricamente Yucatán, Campeche y quintana roo son algunos de los estados mas jóvenes ya que Yucatán antes era independiente después se unió a México, pero otra vez se hizo independiente y por ultimo volvió a unirse a México; territorialmente antes solo existía Yucatán pero con el tiempo se formaron Campeche y quintana roo en el territorio de Yucatán por lo cual los tres estados están muy juntos

Alejandrina –Nayarit

Erie –Campeche

¡Dejen review! Se exigen mínimo 8 o 10 para la continuación rápida del fic

Lexy: aunque seguiré continuándole solo que me tardare mas

Megu: siempre te tardas

Por cada review Japón reside ayuda económica para sobrevivir en un país donde su moneda no vale mucho


	7. Chapter 7 cancun

Aquí todas nos emocionamos

Lexy: hice 6 hojas de Word

Megu: 8 hojas de Word

Kalo: 4 hojas de Word

Lexy: me-chan se emociono demasiado

Megu: ^^

Kalo: ¬¬

El punto es que aquí la continuación este vale por tres capítulos jeje y Como dije antes a partir de aquí los demás estados aparecerán

Karen (yu-chan) quintana roo

Julia D.F

* * *

cancun

Era casi de noche cuando de nuevo los países volvían a subirse al camión que los llevaría a su destino la playa de Cancún

-oigan me-chan, kalo-chan

-si?

-mande

-y si le jugamos una broma al pendejo gringo

-como que-pregunto la morena

-verdad que el muy héroe le tiene miedo a los fantasmas

-si-contestaron las otras dos

-bueno que tal si le damos un susto aprovechando que le toca en la ventana y que de noche la carretera da miedo, que dicen?

-me parece bien

-¡wii vamos a asustar a _Alfredo_!

-si akukukukukukukuku-se empieza a reír mientras un aura obscura rodea a la nuevoleonesa

-me das miedo

-a mi también cuando pones esa cara de doña lunática T-T

-no hay nadie que no me lo haya dicho-dice deprimida yéndose al _rincón emo_

Tras aquello las tres chicas comenzaron su macabro plan para asustar a Alfred, mientras los dos mexicanos tomaban lista de que nada se les olvidase

-nórdicos- Alex conto mentalmente mientras subían los países nórdicos

-listos

-asiáticos

-listos

-germanos

-jejejeje-se empezó a reír

-de que te ríes Ale, se puede saber?

-es que si le cambias la g por la h dice hermanos no lo habías notado?

-es cierto-pensó Alex mientras uno que otro germano los miraba fulminantemente (suiza y Prusia) ante aquel comentario-que rayos no te distraigas Ale

-está bien están todos los jeje germanos

-_euro-Asia_

-espera esa palabra existe o la estas inventando

-si existe ale y se les dice euro-Asia a los que forman parte de Europa y Asia idiota

-así dime quien es _euroasiático_

-Rusia

-me hablaban da?

-Rusia verdad que eres _euroasiático_

-esa palabra existe?-el ruso inclino la cabeza un poco mientras pensaba-así ya me acorde si soy euroasiático

-esa palabra me suena a una moneda el caso la familia del ruso está en el camión-mencionó Ale un tanto molesto

-vez wei para que aprendas algo productivo, ahora en que iba? así euro-latinos

-no mames Alex esa palabra enserio no existe

-hay esta bien euro-latino no existe el caso los países latinos de Europa están?

-si

-anglosajones

-preguntome yo a Canadá lo cuento como _anglosajón_ o latino

-como que latino o anglosajón

-si porque es mitad ingles y mitad francés recuerda que el francés pervertido es latino

-ah es cierto-pensó un momento y al no encontrar respuesta –solo dime si esta Inglaterra, Sealand, el gringo y Canadá luego le preguntamos si es mas anglosajón o latino

-están los cuatro en el camión y cabe destacar que el francés acosa a matt

-ya nos la pagara después, primero tenemos que terminar esto luego puedes hacerle lo que se ocurra al francés para vengarte –después de aquello y de asegurarse que no faltara nadie el camión se puso en marcha y con eso el plan de los tres estados

-bien me-chan tu que estas sentada junto a ellos te aras la asustada y les dirás a Inglaterra y al gringo cualquier historia de terror dudo mucho que Inglaterra se asuste, lo importante es que asustemos al gringo después le pediré a Beatrice que lo asuste , cuando ya se esté muriendo de miedo yo y kalo le daremos el tiro de gracia alguna pregunta?-preguntó mirando a las otras dos

-porque tengo que hacerme la asustada?

-porque eres mas kawai por eso

-yo no soy kawai!

-Elba si te dijéramos que no eres kawai es como decir que yo no odio al gringo y que odio profundamente a muerte a Daniel-oni-sama y como sabemos es mentira así que ni modo

-que no soy kawai

-alguna otra pregunta

-porque siempre tengo que asustar yo al gringo-apareció junto a ellas un espíritu, una chica que vestía con un vestido del virreinato, de cabello castaño claro con caireles.

-porque yo no soy un fantasma y tu si, además no me digas que no te gusta ver como el gringo se muere de miedo

-en eso tienes razón está bien Lexy lo are

-alguna última pregunta o comentario hable ahora o calle para siempre

-quien trae la cámara para grabar al mendigo estadunidense

-yo! Ahora que comience el plan akukukukukukuku

-lex que estas tramando esta vez-se le acerco el norteño ya que noto como sus tres hermanitas aun no se sentaban en sus asientos.

-que no me digas lex! Y solo tramo la forma de volverme la capital

-que no puedes ser la capital

-ya verán que seré la capital akukukukukukuku

-preguntome yo –comento Kenya

-pregúntate tú –le dijo ale.

-porque nuevo león da miedo

-jejeje no le

-ni yo sé, es que es doña lunática

-¿porque todos dicen que doy miedo?

Después de aquel comentario Yucatán cumplió su parte del plan con resultados un tanto extraños ya que al ingles le salió su lado maternal y la abrazo para que no tuviese miedo ganándose una mirada terrorífica del estadunidense que no sabía si arder en celos o tener miedo de la historia que les conto la chica (era la historia de la llorona).

Ya a las 12 todos estaban dormidos o eso se pensaba, la yucataense se hacia la dormida esperando la aparición del fantasma egoísta como suele llamarle, las otras dos esperaban ansiosas que su broma funcionara claro está que el lado pedófilo de Durango salió a la luz cuando vio a Sealand

-que kawai niño

-Durango no es momento de que seas pedófila

-pero es que… es que

-eres caso perdido sabes que me rindo no sé donde se metió Beatrice me voy a dormir junto al chino y ruso

-wey un trió de tres!

-ehh como se te ocurre?, no wei un trió de cuatro ya duérmete –se fue volviéndose a sentar junto al chico y por alguna razón el ruso estaba junto a este.

En cambio al ver el cancelado plan decidió ir a sentarse junto al italiano

-a la chingada donde esta tía Italia?-se pregunto al no verlo donde debería estar, busco con la mirada y lo vio junto al alemán

-que kawai se ven

La noche paso cabe destacar que Alfred se despertaba temeroso y más cuando sentía una respiración en la nuca o escuchaba su nombre de forma fantasmatica , los demás países miraron por la ventana bueno los que tienen la costumbre de despertarse temprano mientras otros seguían durmiendo como los Italia , España ,Francia, los tres estados ,Ale, Corea , Taiwán , Lestonia ,Sealand etc.

-bien mis queridos amigos hemos llegado a la playa de Cancún! al fin todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí en este camión valió la pena!-grito Alex para que se despertaran algunos entiéndanse algunos como su hermano y las tres chicas.

Poco a poco se acercaban más a la tan esperada playa

-hola tito-cuando la yucataense abrió los ojos vio a su duende dormido en la cabeza de Inglaterra-tito bájate te he dicho que no te duermas en cabezas ajenas-intento decirlo en voz suave para que el ingles no se despertara y le preguntase "¿a quien le hablas?" pero cuando el ingles abrió los ojos noto como un curiosos duende estaba dormido en su cabeza

-¿un duende? , pensé que los había dejado a todos en la otra casa-dijo medio adormilado

-puedes verlo-no cabía en su asombro pues no conocía a otro país que viera lo que ella y sus demás hermanos ven.

-claro que puedo verlo, lo que me sorprende es que tú puedas verle

-todos mis hermanos y yo podemos ver muchas cosas que la gente común no a Narumi-chan la sigue siempre el fantasma egoísta

-fantasma egoísta?

-así le dijo yo

-aun no comprendo porque me dice así sinceramente no soy egoísta, la egoísta es Lexy no yo-mencionó el fantasma que se recargaba en el estadunidense que seguía dormido-un gusto en conocerte Inglaterra mi nombre es Beatrice

-el gusto es mío

-a mi no me agrada ella amo Arthur-mencionó la hada que se ocultaba del lado opuesto-no tiene un aura buena rodeándole ni nada bueno realmente

-tranquila lily

-un hada-mencionó impresionada-en verdad es muy bonita

-gracias, amo Arthur ella si tiene un aura buena y blanca

-sabes que te estoy escuchando verdad? Mejor me voy adiós-y el fantasma desapareció

No duro mucho aquello ya que Alex se puso al frente de todos con una expresión muy feliz de "por fin podre bajar de este jodido camión"

-bien hemos llegado al hotel donde nos quedaremos repartiremos las habitaciones en los grupos como subieron en el camión después de darles su habitación irán y se cambiaran y nos veremos en aquí de nuevo, mientras hago entrega de todo su dinero no lo gasten como locos porque aun falta todo el país –las naciones que faltaban por despertar se despertaron por una extraña lluvia dentro del camión

( en realidad era Alex lanzándoles un chorro de agua con su pistolita de juguete para que se despertaran) ya una vez despiertos todos bajaron del camión , la gente alrededor de ellos no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos en especial las chicas que pasaban por la entrada del hotel pues decían nada discretamente (prácticamente gritando) que cada chico o chica que bajaba de aquel "santo camión" como las chicas del hotel lo llamaron pues de allí bajan puros chicos que hacían perder sangre por la nariz o tirara baba sin parar

Las chicas de allí miraban con ojos violadores a ciertas naciones otras miraban con cara de futuro esposo en cambio otras miraban con ternura ya que varios de esos chicos según ellas cuidaban a su pequeño hermano menor entiéndase Sealand , Letonia , linchesten ya que el suizo llevaba la maleta de su hermanita ,Finlandia llevaba la de Sealand mientras Suecia lo cargaba en su espalda pues aun seguía dormido ,Letonia estaba tomado de la mano de sus dos no hermanos (Lituania y estonia) mientras platicaban muy felices si muchas miradas extrañas se posaron sobre las naciones

Después de repartirles la habitación Y esperar 10 minutos de nuevo las miradas violadoras no se hicieron esperar porque quien no se le queda viendo a un grupo enorme de chicos extranjeros con cuerpos bien formados y cuidados y cabe destacar que en traje de baño, aunque no solo los chicos hacían tirara baba, las naciones femeninas hacían que los chicos del hotel y claro que notaban que se quedaran viéndoles con las bocas abiertas.

Durango y nuevo león miraban igual que las demás chicas de aquel lugar impresionadas tirando baba

-no mames

-si no mames esto es desfile o qué onda?

-ya sé y no puede pasar un feo o que onda es el desfile mundial con sede en Cancún, simplemente no están nada mal

-para nada-las dos chicas seguían mirando con ojos acosadores a todas las naciones

-maldito americano de mierda de todos él tenía que ser el que tiene más cuadritos

-y Suecia qué?

-da miedo

-no, comparado contigo Suecia es blanca nieves a que le tiras

-tú a que le tiras, el caso es que en serio esto es un desfile

Después de aquello y que las naciones estuvieran listos s congregaron en un no tan pequeño apartado lugar.

-bien aquí dejaremos algunas cosas si tienen dudas nos hablan a mi o a mi hermano son libres de divertirse!

Mas las naciones ya habían desaparecido fugaz mente, los mexicanos observaron como ciertas naciones se ponían a coquetear con chicas o chicos (si obvio de Francia, España, Prusia, y quien diría los dos Italia) otros tomaban un bronceado (Finlandia, Hungría, Taiwán) Dinamarca se adentraba en el mar perdiéndose de vista excepto para un noruego que miraba con resignación y es que ¿cómo iba a ganarle al danés si no esperaba que este nadara tan bien? , Alfred disfrutaba jugando en el agua curiosamente el ingles también estaba junto a él.

-vez iggy es divertido además ¡cuando sonríes así te vez mejor!-expreso el estadunidense que miraba divertido la reacción del otro que fue obviamente sonrojarse por el comentario

-¡n-no digas cosas así!

Al ver que las demás naciones ni les hicieron caso decidieron tomar una pequeña venganza amistosa hacia ciertas naciones (Francis y Alfred)

-bien Alex llego la venganza contra Francis muahahahaha

- quedando en casa de nuevo león otra vez verdad?

-no por?

-somos caso perdido-se dio un leve golpe en la frente con la palma-bueno cuál es tu plan?

-bueno que sería mejor…-miro pensativo en como venganza divertidamente del francés aunque al buscarlo con la mirada encontró a dos chicas ganándole la broma-que hace aquí Erie? (entiéndase Campeche, y la otra chica era Julia el Distrito Federal)

-eh

-si mira-señalo a las dos chicas que reían del francés, pues este tenía un cangrejo pequeño en la nariz

-no lo sé pero donde está la cámara?-si el plan de venganza se fue a la basura.

Ignorando lo último, las naciones que no estaban para nada aburridas.

Mientras que Erie y Julia se reían del francés, los dos mexicanos tomaban fotos a diestra y siniestra (tano que hasta se vio que apareció la chupa cabras tomando el sol en el fondo 0.0)

Los otros tres estados vieron a las chicas y se acercaron.

-que onda Campeche, D.F. …. Que hacen acá?

-nos dieron unos días libres y decidimos pasarlos en casa de Quintana Roo

-TUUUUUUUUUU…… me las pagaras…. Mas te vale pagar todo lo que destruiste en mi casa- dijo Erie lanzándose a megu.

-Yo?... pero si fuiste tú quien empezó la pelea!- así empezó otra pelea de los estados, en eso tito se viste de porrista y empieza a animar a megu pero en un descuido tito (que estaba en la cabeza de megu) salió disparado a quien sabe dónde.

-estas dos nunca cambiaran ¬¬

-cierto…. pobre duende

En eso llegan Ale y Alex, al escuchar el alboroto de la pelea.

-otra vez empezaron a pelear?... Que no se cansan?- dijo Ale

-al perecer no -.- dijo Alex

Mientras todo pasaba, algunos países se acercaron al ver como algunas sillas empezaban a volar.

-que pasa aquí Ale-san?

-Resulta que Erie y Julia pasaran algunos días aquí y pues…. Cuando Erie vio a Elba se le lanzo encima… como es costumbre.

-etto…. Julia es otro estado? Aru

- si es el distrito federal… la capital

-pero no por mucho tiempo!... ya verás julia yo seré la capital algún día

-sigue soñando Alexis -.-

-porque chingados no se pueden llevar bien…. Con un carajo

Así paso la mañana en la playa, después de una hora y media lograron separar a Campeche y Yucatán, (normalmente tardan más en separarlas) y de ahí dejaron que Julia y Erie fueron a otro lado, mientras que los países, los dos México y los tres estados fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca de donde estaban.

-muy bien…. todos están aquí? - pregunto Ale

- etto…. Creo que falta el pedófilo de España- dijo Arthur

-si…. Bueno… jeje… seguro no tarda en llegar

FLASH BACK

Se ve a Antonio cómodamente dormido en una silla tomando sol, y a dos mexicanos cerca de donde estaba.

-Hey wei…. Qué te parece si le jugamos un broma a "papi"

- seeeee…. Que se te ocurre?

-wuajajajaja – sacando una pala de quien sabe donde

Luego de 6 minutos se ve a Antonio (que sigue dormido) enterrado hasta el cuello en la arena

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-bueno si dicen…. Entonces empecemos a comer!- dijo la nuevoleonesa

Ante este comentario varias naciones se asustaron.

-Nos servirán lo mismo….. Que cuando llegaron? T-T – dijo Alfred

-no…. Les daremos a conocer las delicias que el mar mexicano ofrece!

-Yucataaaaannnnnn! ….. Trae la comida!

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Se ve que la mesa de las naciones está llena de platillos típicos de las costas mexicanas, caldo de mariscos, almejas vivas sin la parte superior de la concha, langosta, pescados de diferentes tipos (barracuda, sardinas, etc.) camarones en diferentes platillos (en sopa, para pelar, empanizados), sin olvidarse de las salsas y para tomar, cerveza, aguas frescas, tequila, mezcal y refresco.

-ve~ todo esto es lo que comeremos?

-siiiiii…. y yo misma lo prepare

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. comida hecha por Yucatán – gritaron los dos México y los otros dos estados con el hilo de baba colgando

- bueno coman

- y recuerden no echarla tanta salsa a las comida…. no queremos otro incidente como el que paso cuando llegaron

-que paso?- preguntaron los tres estados

-jejeje jejeje…. Todos le pusieron mucha salsa a las comida, y terminaron todos enchilados… sobre todo los asiáticos…. Terminaron tirados en el piso

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- los tres estados empezaron a reír, mientras que los países están todos rojos de la vergüenza

Luego de eso empezaron a comer, en eso llego alguien más a la mesa, y se abalanzó sobre megu tirando de paso a Narumi.

-meguuuuuuuuuu!- abrazando a megu por el cuello

-yu-chaaaaannnnnnnn!- correspondiendo el abrazo

-Hey tu…. Porque me tumbas?-

-mmmmm….. Porque es divertido

-grrrrrrrr

-Karen que bueno verte- Dijo Alex

-hola hermanito ^^

-y ella quien es?- pregunto Francis

- ha… déjenme presentarme… me llamo Karen Marisol Ximena de la Rosa Martínez Díaz… hermana menor de megu aquí presente… pueden decirme Karen… y la única que me puede decir yu-chan es megu - señalando a megu a quien seguía abrazando

-ella es la representante del estado de Quintana Roo…. Justo donde estamos- dijo megu

-haaaaaaaaa…. Entonces su casa debe estar por aquí? Ve~

-si…. pero prefiero pasar la tarde jugando con megu

-pues fíjate que te aguantas por que megu, kalo y yo vamos a estar juntas todo el día de hoy- dijo de manera retadora

-si claro…. Megu prefiere quedarse conmigo ¬¬

-claro que no- tomando a megu del brazo izquierdo

-claro que si- tomando a megu del brazo derecho

Los dos estado empiezan a jalar a megu de los brazos que casi la parten por la mitad, todos los países veían con una gota en la cabeza la escena, mientras que kalo escribía en una libreta el resultado de la pelea para poder hacer una apuesta con tito de quien se quedaría con megu (abusivos ¬¬)

-con un carajo…ya dejen de pelar…. mejor siéntense y coman…. ya después arreglan sus diferencias

-ok ¬¬- dijeron ambos estados

La comida paso tranquila entre bromas y comentarios de todos los presentes en la mesa, los cuatro estados se reían a escondidas de Antonio (quien ya había salido de la arena) y de vez en cuando hacia competencia de quien interpretaba mejor alguna canción tradicional, (cielito lindo, llorona, las mañanitas ¬¬U…etc.) quedando en empate.

-waaa…. Estuvo deliciosa la comida… Yucatán si que sabes cocinar muy bien- dijo el ingles dándole una sonrisa a megu, a lo que Alfred sintió celos.

-bueno ya comimos… pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta la cena…. Cenaremos en el restaurante del hotel.

-ok – dijeron al unisón las naciones

-megu… vamos a la playa!- dijo Narumi

-no… mejor vamos a recoger conchas que estén en la arena- dijo yu

-etto…. jeje… bueno es que… iba a buscar a tito… cuando me estaba peleando con Erie tito salió lanzado y no quiero que se meta en problemas.

-ok… te esperaremos en la playa y después vamos a jugar… ok?

-si!

Megu se va a buscar al duende, mientras que las otras se iban a jugar con los demás países

-tito! ….. tito! …. Tito donde diablos te metiste?

-he?... hola Yucatán… buscas a tu duende?

- ha Inglaterra… llámame megu… y si lo ando buscando… cuando estaba peleando con Erie tito salió volando y ya no se donde esta… jeje siempre se pierde

-jeje ya veo… quieres que te ayude a buscarlo-sonriéndole dulcemente

-he… si…claro!-dice algo sonrojada

-tito… tito-Arthur y megu se la pasan buscando al duende, después de un rato encuentran al duende de lo mas cómodo tomando el sol en una mini toalla (0w0)

-tito… donde te habías metido-tomando al duende y zarandeándolo un poco

-pues cuando fui lanzado por los aires… supuse que tardarían y decidí tomar el sol ^^

-si serás… nunca cambias verdad?

-no ^^

-bueno… al menos encontramos a tito

-haaaaa… es lo bueno ^^

-será mejor que regresemos

-si

Mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban los demás estaban platicando de cualquier cosa.

-etto…. Inglaterra-san… mmm… te puedo decir oni-chan? ^/^

-he?... es que no me gusta que me digan oni-chan

-por qué?

-por que yo no tuve hermanos buenos… y pienso que si me dicen oni-chan tal vez no sea buen hermano

-no digas tonterías…. Estoy completamente segura que serias un excelente hermano mayor ^^… no tienes que preocuparte… por favor!... déjame decirte oni-chan- con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-etto…o-o-k

-wii- se alegro en cuanto el ingles acepto que le llamara oni-chan abrazándolo por el brazo. Y así regresaron a donde estaban los demás solo para observar que había mucho escándalo. Todas y cada una de las naciones miraba en dirección del océano, ya que un italiano por alguna extraña razón del destino se estaba ahogando.

-ve~ no me quiero morir! soy demasiado joven! no he comido pasta! tampoco e hecho "eso" (valla mentira) ve~!-suplicaba ayuda pero por el shok de contemplar esto, nadie hacia nada

-el italiano se ahoga?-pregunto despreocupada kalo- no creí que fuese tan idiota -_- .-tiro al suelo lo que traía en las manos (el tajin, y unos cuantos chocolates) para así salir corriendo e ir por el casi muerto castaño.

Minutos después salieron los dos del agua y la duranguense tendió sobre la arena al italiano para luego darle los primeros auxilios.

-Italia despierta-no obtuvo respuesta así que intento de otra manera- Italia con un puto carajo que despiertes!-dándole tremendo cachetadon

Las demás naciones veían esta escena con una pequeña gota en su frente. El alemán se acerco al lugar y quito, un poco brusco, al estado de allí. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de esos celos que a kilómetros de distancia de podían observar.

-que paso aquí?- gritaron los mexicanos después de haber llegado de la cocina

-he he, el italiano se estaba ahogando

-necesitamos que lo atiendan ya- dijo un poco acelerado el oji-azul

-tráiganlo a la enfermería- todos los que conocían el lugar (ósea los estados y la nación) lo llevaron rápido a dicho lugar para que el castaño reaccionara dejando así al alemán muy preocupado

-´nche idiota, deberías de cuidar a tu italiano mas no crees?- dijo estas palabras el estado de Durango mientras se retiraba de allí

-...

-pasta! pasta!- deliraba el semi-ahogado en el trayecto a una habitación

Ya dejando descansar al italiano, se retiraron de nuevo a la playa, en el camino la nuevoleonesa se encontró a un chino

-china, que está haciendo aquí?

-bueno es que haya afuera aru, todos se están divirtiendo con cada quien y bueno aru, digamos que a algunas personas no les agrada mucho este clima aru (pensando en rusia)

-entonces te acompaño yo aku- y así se fueron en dirección a la costa

-onii-chan!- Yucatán le hablaba a su nuevo hermano mayor

- jeje mande?- contesto un poco rojizo

-vamos a nadar- y así se quito sin nada de pena la toalla para quedar en bañador

-wak!- si...aun que no lo crean, Inglaterra se estaba desangrando

-que pasa onii-chan?

-nada nada vamos ya a meternos al mar- y así fue, pero lo que nunca notaron fue que el americano desde un poco lejos los observaba con una mirada que reflejaban celos

-por qué demonios le dice onii-chan...que confianzuda "como es posible que a ella le deje decirle oni-chan y a mi nunca me dejo ¡nunca!"-se podía ver como Alfred se encontraba muy enojado.

-América que estás haciendo?-le pregunto alex

-e? jajaja nada nada jajaja

-mas te vale, por que si ale se entera de alguna cosa que hiciste tu entonces abra tercera guerra mundial-le miro con todo el odio que se podía expresar en los ojos.

-jajaja como siempre saldría ganando –dijo despreocupado , si las miradas matasen los estados del norte ya habrían matado a Alfred hace mucho.

- ¬¬*- el mexicano regreso a la cocina y en el trayecto se encontró a un extranjero muy ridículo- esto...señor Rusia...jeje le dijimos que se quitara la bufanda

- algún problema dha?-lucio su sonrisilla malévola

-jejeje no...así se ve bien- se fue en dirección de nuevo a la cocina por que al parecer estaban haciendo la cena

- a oie Alex, donde está el tajin?- pregunto México norte

- donde crees tu?

- uh ya sé donde...bueno y donde esta megu?

- esta con el ingles

- ¡¿estados unidos?- lanzo tremendo grito

- noo idiota, el ingles!

- ah...ya veo ya veo-se calmo rapidamente

- pero...

- ¿pero...?

- el americano los estaba observando muy extraño

- ´nche cabron , hijo de su mama- tomo su sombrero y se lo puso de camino a la playa. Iba con paso firme y así llego a su destino

- ¡mexico! qué bueno que estas aquí necesitaba unas papas frit..- fue interrumpido por quien acababa de llegar

- mas te vale que no hagas nada raro maldito gringo cabron por que si no créeme que te iría demasiado mal -advirtió muy serio tomándolo de la camisa

-¿de que me hablas?-le preguntaba "inocentemente"

- no te metas con nadie... no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que con Texas

- ya veo...aun no has olvidado eso

- nunca-le miraba con enorme odio casi matándolo con la mirada.

- wo! ale ale ale! mira lo que hice- la duranguense junto a la nuevoleonesa y el chino fueron a ver si podían interrumpir esa pequeña escena de odio- puse tajin, agua y tequilla en una solo vaso tú crees?

- tequilla?

- ven wey ven wey -le decían entre las dos hermanas

- aru?

- ahora que me acuerdo, aun no está la cena y las necesitamos a ustedes

- ven wey ven- y así se regresaron aun que cabe destacar la pequeña amenaza de los estados- no porque te hallamos salvado del enojo de ale significa que te queremos, no te metas en nada malo y así nada te pasara

- maldita sea...-susurraba cierto alemán- cuando fue que Italia aprendió a enojarse?

- Alemania-san que hace aquí?

- ah... Japón, bueno nada, solo reflexionaba jeje

- Alemania-san le puedo preguntar algo?

- mande?

- por que usted e Italia están tan...alejados en esta junta?

- jejeje ni si quiera lo se

- italia te hizo enojar?

- jeje bueno...

flash back

- nee nee doitzu doitzu, puedo ser el seme esta vez?

- a que te refieres?

- a lo que asemos en las noches

- no te acuerdas?...es cuando tu metes aquello en mi...

- cállate! no digas pervertideses aquí!

- doitzu, yo quiero ser el seme ve~

- me niego

- T-T ve~

fin del flash back

- si no me quieres decir no me importaría

- gracias Japón

- ne nada, ahora porque no vamos a nadar?

- jeje bueno -se fueron directo a la orilla de las aguas saladas

- west! oie west!

- ¿eh? que haces Prusia?

- nada...yo todo yo pasaba por aquí para saludarte - fijando la mirada en una chica que parecía ucraniana - bueno ya , yo me voy a investigar algo más de fondo jaja

- nunca me dejara de dar miedo -volvió su mirada hacia la izquierda donde se escuchaban las risas de las demás naciones, al parecer pasándosela muy bien. Duro allí sentado una media hora más o menos y una vez que Italia salió de la casa fue en busca de una respuesta de su comportamiento- Italia! estas bien?

- ve~

- oie! -resonó una voz molesta detrás de estos dos- maldito macho patatas! ya te había dicho que dejaras en paz a Italia! ya lo convertiste en unos de esos aficionados a los trenes y cosas así

- de que me hablas?

- waa onii-chan no hagas problemas

- ya me arto que todo el día este doitsu esto, doitsu el otro..además encontré no se qué cosa de cuero! saben cuánto me traumo!

- 0_o l-lo siento.. jeje

- waa onii-chan ya no molestes a doitzu!

- tsk! no se por qué lo defiendes tanto si hace pocos días lloraste por su culpa

- eh?

- ya me largo yo de aquí

- waa onii-chan y-yo voy contigo ve~

-por mi culpa?

* * *

Aquí termina tata tan se nota todo el odio que le tiene ale a Alfred y yo igual jeje no se imaginan cuanta hemorragia nasal me ataco al pensar en todas las naciones en traje de baño dios santo necesite un litro de sangre jeje

Alfredo es obvio sinceramente no se porque esta en esa letra ¬¬

Kalo: ´nche idiota

"Rincón emo": típico rincón donde esta el personaje con un aura deprimente solo que aquí cuando alguien esta en el rincón emo en vez de hacer circulitos en el suelo con el dedo, se hace pasar al dedo por cuchillo colocándolo en la muñeca contraria como diciendo (me quiero morir o suicidio)

Una palabra que creo que necesita explicación bueno en realidad no creo que necesite traducción por así decirlo pero porsiacaso

´nche-pinche

Si lo se que palabra tan sabia es esa, pero bueno así dice Durango "´nche" y nuevo león dice "che" como che-idiota (pinche idiota) y Durango ´nche-idiota para que nadie se confunda

Megu: Descuiden amigos lectores también hay estado hombres pero aparecerán mas a delante.

Lexy: no se a que viene eso pero bueno

Kalo: tú déjala

Lexy: ok ahora recuerden por cada Reviews se continua mas rápido aunque con este capitulo son prácticamente tres ¬¬

Kalo: jeje alguien se emociono demasiado

Lexy: me-chan fue la que se emociono yo le envié 6 hojas y me regresa 14

Megu: y me crearías que pensé que era poco

Lexy: el punto es que entre más reviews más rápido ley primordial


	8. Chapter 8

Después de que pasaron toda la tarde en la playa Ale y Alex mandaron llama a todos para la cena.

-Hey chicos es hora de al cena….. vamos!

-que vamos a cenar?… estoy muerta de hambre

-onee-chan siempre estas muerta de hambre

-seee… nunca te llenas?

-nop ^^

Todos se sentaron en la mesa (una mesa MUY grande) lex se sentó al lado de Yao, Kalo al lado de Feliciano y Megu al lado de Arthur, causando los celos de sus respectivos seme, karen también los acompaño a cenar.

-ne onii-chan… me pasas las tortillas

-claro ^^

Todos se quedaron asombrados, menos los dos México y los otros tres estados, pues nunca habían visto que Arthur dejara que lo llamaran "oni-chan" , mientras Alfred casi se atraganta con la comida

-o-¿oni-chan? " porque a ella si la deja llamarle asi ni siquiera a mi me dejo!"

-waaa definitivamente moun petty Megu se gana el corazón de todos… waaaaaaa que envidia!

-eso no hay de que sorprenderse- dijo Ale

-si… así siempre ha sido Elba… haaaaa es de los estados más lindos de todo mexico- dijo Alex

-seeeeeee… Megu-chan siempre ha sido kawaiiiiii!-gritaban de emoción nuevo león y quintanaroo

-no soy kawai! - haciendo puchero

-si lo eres… -dijeron TODOS en la mesa, haciendo que a Megu le rodeara un aura deprimente.

El resto de la cena fue tranquilo, como los tres estados estaban hablando con su respectiva nación no hicieron mucho guateque en toda la cena.

Al terminar la cena todos fueron al lobby (no sé cómo se escriba… porque soy de rancho y no speak in inglish ^^), los tres estados tuvieron una brillante idea.

-ne ne ne… Ale, Alex… que les parece si hacemos una reunión familiar!- propuso Megu

-seeeeeee… para que las naciones conozcan a toda la familia- le siguió Narumi

-seeee… asi hacemos mucha pachanga.

- pero… donde los vamos a tener a todos y en donde nos reuniremos?

-fácil… la reunión será en Xcaret!-dijeron Megu y Karen

-seeeeeeeeeeee- dijeron los otros dos estados

-ve~… que es ecaret?

-Xcaret… es un parque cerca de la frontera de Yucatán y Quitana Roo… hay puedes conocer mucha de la cultura de México

-sería muy bueno ir… así podemos ver todo lo bonito de aqui- dijo Arthur

- si… pero no entiendo porque quieren estas huercas que toda la familia vaya.

- para que cada estado muestre su cultura… y vean el trabajo en equipo de los estados unidos mexicanos!- dijeron los cuatro estados al unisón

-además… hace mucho que no nos reunimos en Xcaret… será divertido volver a ir todos juntos

-haaaaaa… seguirán insistiendo… verdad?- dijo Alex

-si! ^^

-haaaaa… ok… traigan sus celulares… y llamemos a los demás.

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-vaya… conoceremos a toda la familia ^^

-cuantos serán-se cuestionaba el albino

-creen que alguno quiera ser uno conmigo?

-lo dudamos-dijeron todos los países al ruso

Mientras las naciones estaban sentadas viendo a los dos México y a los cuatro estados llamando a toda la "familia".

-ne ne… Guillermo vente ahorita mismo a la casa de Karen… habrá reunión familiar- hablaba Alexis.

-por favor Bárbara… es de suma importancia que vengas… si, si… tomas y adrian ya dijeron que si- le decía (mentía ¬¬) Kalo

-no seas malo alejandrino… si no vas me voy a poner muy triste shiff- chantajeaba Megu ^^

-Marisol… habrá reunión familiar… en Xcaret… si… todos tiene que venir... avísales a Amalia, Julia, Erie y a Joshua- decía Ale

-Antonio, Lorenzo… vengan aquí en este mismo instantes… no no… habrá reunión… no me importa vengan aquí ahora!- exigía Alex

Después de 18 nombre más y mucho tiempo aire por celular, todos los estados quedaron en asistir a la "reunión familiar"

-vaya… la familia de México es muy grande aru - dijo Yao

-conte mas de 20 llamadas y aun si me faltaron –decia el danes con cara de frustración al no poder contar mas llamadas que Suecia

-y´cn´te 29-decia el sueco mirando victorioso su pequeña competencia con el danes

-seguro formarían un gran ejercito-dijo ludwing

-no se sorprendan… mexico tiene 32 estados y un distrito federal- dijo Kalo

-sii… pero pronto el distrito federal estará en mi estado… wuajajajajajaja-reia locamente nuevo leon

-onee-chan… el distrito nunca estará en tu estado ^^

-en vez de que me apoyes- en el rincón emo

-bueno… será mejor que se vayan a dormir todos… mañana nos iremos temprano

-a qué hora? – dijo Antonio

-a las 7 de la mañana… para que haya tiempo de desayunar ^^

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, Karen se fue a su casa, los tres estados no tenían en donde dormir asi que Yao le ofreció a Narumi que durmiera con él y Rusia, Feliciano le dijo a Kalo que durmiera con él y Lovino (los dos Italia dormían juntos) y Arthur le dijo a Megu que durmiera con él, era el único que dormía solo, esto causo los celos de Alfred (el dormía con su hermano Mathew).

Así todos se fueron a dormir, bueno la mayoría, había quienes no aguantaban tener "intrusas" con sus respectivas "parejas".

La mañana llego, Megu y Narumi por petición de los hermanos México se levantaron temprano para que fueran ellas quienes despertaran a los demás.

-wuajajajajaja… vamos me-chan… hay que "despertarlos"

- ok… pusiste las bocinas en los cuartos y los altavoces?

-si… Inglaterra-san nos ayudas a conectar todo

-eto… ok- Inglaterra también se levanto temprano por que Megu al intentar bajar con cuidado de la cama se tropezó con sus huaraches y por el ruido Inglaterra se levanto.

-pero que van a hacer?

-wuajaja ya lo veras muahahahaha akukukukukuku

-mensione que ella me da miedo-señalando a narumi

-todos dicen eso snif snif-en su rincón emo

-muy bien… onii-chan ponte estos tapones y empecemos con la cuenta regresiva

-ok- se pusieron todos los tapones para los oídos, junto a los dos México que miraban todo con una risa macabra, y empezaron a contar.

-5…4…3…2…1!

Por todo el edificio se escucho el son de la negra a todo volumen.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se escucho el grito de todos los países.

-chigada madre…. Megu, Narumi…. Pagaran por estoooooooooooooooooo!- grito Kalo no necesitaba adivinar a las responsables de tan "amable" despertar.

-onii-chan fue un placer conocerte ^^

-Ale, Alex… díganle a Daniel-nii-chan que puede quedarse con mis tierras-decia dramáticamente narumi

Ambos estados salen corriendo siendo perseguidas por una kenya enojada cargada con un machete y una escopeta mientras maldecía a las otras dos a todo volumen.

-las voy a extrañar ^^U-dijo Ale

Después de tremenda despertada y una vez que los estados se disculparon se subieron al camión que los llevaría a Xcaret

-muy bien… ya que estamos todos… pueden descansar tardaremos en llegar

-ok- dijeron todas las naciones.

Estuvieron tranquilos durante la primero hora de viaje, pero como es muy común, los mexicanos no nos quedamos quietos mucho rato.

-ne ne… Alex que te parece si animamos un poco este autobús… está muy aburrido

-ok… vamos a animar un "poco" el viaje

-siiiiii… Megu, Alexis traen la grabadora

-yo siempre la traigo- Narumi saca una grabadora de dios sabe donde

-ok… hagamos pachanga!

-oigan… que van a hacer? aru

-vamos a animar el viajeeeeeeeee!- grito Alexis

Narumi y Megu prendieron la grabadora y se empezó la canción de "celos" de Vicente Fernández

-Ale canta que a ti te sale re-bien ^^

-ok- Alex empezó a cantar y los estados empezaron a chiflar y gritar de la emoción, contagiando de paso a algunos países y al chofer ^^U

-echele compadre… con el corazón… fiuuuu fiuuuu- se escuchaba por todo el autobús.

-waaaa… sí que saben cómo animar un lugar aburrido

-ne ne… Megu y Ale… ahora que cante les toca bailar a ustedes- el autobús era algo grande, y el pasillo entre las filas de los asientos había suficiente lugar para bailar o para correr (era de primera clase *¬*)

- y que van a bailar?- pregunto Prusia

-facil… Narumi, pon una cumbia

-siiiiiiiiii… veremos a los reyes de la cumbia wiiiiiii-decia karen

-reyes de la cumbia?- pregunto Antonio

-si… aunque la cumbia no es precisamente de Yucatán, Elba es muy buena bailando y pues con Ale como es del norte es obvio que pueda bailar- dijo Narumi

-seeeeee… Alex pon la música

-ok- empezó a sonar una cumbia titulada "déjame soñar" de el plan, Ale y Megu empezaron a bailar muy coordinado y se veía que se divertían

-waaaa… Megu sabe bailar muy bien-decía muy impresionado Arthur

-vamos… quien quiera bailar póngase a bailar!

Narumi agarro a Yao y Kalo a Feliciano, y también Antonio bailaba con Lovino aunque este lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra de que no quería bailar.

Después de un rato todos se sentaron, por que el chofer les grito diciendo que el camión se movía mucho, así que mientras todos estaban sentados, los mexicanos siguieron divirtiéndose contando chistes y cantando algunas canciones inventadas.

-y asereje y choque con una camioneta chevrolet… me metieron a la cárcel y me escape-cantaban a todo volumen Kalo y Narumi

-acelérele chofer que nos vienes persiguiendo la mama de su mujer jajajajaja

-montón de huercas… no jueguen así… no ven que mi suegra da más miedo que el diablo T-T

-jajajajajaja- se escuchaban las carcajadas de todas las naciones

-si que saben divertirse- dijo Francis

-y eso que ahorita están tranquilas ^^

-a ver señores… ya hemos llegado

-buuuuuu… yo quería seguir jugando T-T –dijo Kalo

- ya ya… que llegamos al fin… yo seré la guía turística junto con Yu-chan en este viaje- dijo Megu a todas las naciones

-ok… bajen y les daré sus brazaletes para que puedan entrar… las reglas son… no acosar a ninguna chica o chico… eso va para los tres pervertidos ¬¬… si se separan manden un mensaje al celular de Ale o Alex y alguno ira por ustedes, tengan cuidado si vamos a nadar, y pase lo que pase… siempre me harán caso a MI! ^^

-y por qué?- dijo Alfred viendo mal a Megu

-porque ella es quien conoce mejor este lugar junto con Karen- dijo Arthur

-si ^^

-grrrrr

Todos bajaron del autobús y entraron en el parque.

-muy bien… primero iremos al rio subterráneo… si trajeron algo que puede descomponerse o arruinarse hay unos lockers cerca de la entrada al rio, hay pueden dejar todo… vayan a cambiarse y los esperamos aquí en 10 minutos

-ok

Pasaron los 10 minutos y todos están cerca de la entrada al rio, lo dos México fueron por el equipo para entrar (snorkel, aletas y chaleco salva vidas), en ese tiempo todas las naciones mandaron a cambiar a Francis por que traía un traje de baño muy pero muy pequeño, les taparon los ojos a todos los menores (Feliciano, Lovino, Sealand, Japón, los cuatro estados, Canadá, etc.)

Después llegaron Alex y Ale y entraron al rio

-waaaaaaaa… douitsu el agua está muy fría

-como la aguantan ustedes?-dijo el gringo

-porque ya hemos venido muchas veces

-descuiden si tiene frio… aquí esta onii-chan para calentarlos

-no gracias winter bartard

-muy bien… al agua patos!-dijeron Megu y Karen entrando al rio de un solo brinco.

-vamos noru entremos juntos de un salto

-muerete-decia cortante el noruego

Por el brinco todos quedaron empapados y ya podían entrar al gua sin quejarse, estuvieron jugando en el agua hasta el final del rio (el rio tiene aproximadamente de 3 a 4 kilómetros de largo) vieron muchos peses, y había entradas por casi todo al parque para entrar al rio subterráneo.

-daaaaa… estuvo divertido… pero el agua estaba algo caliente para mi gusto kukukukuku

-este tipo me da miedo T-T

-a mi también

Se escucho el gruñido de los estómagos de todos.

-que les parece si vamos a comer… hay un restaurante-bufet aquí cerca tiene mucha comida nacional e internacional.

-wiiiiiiii… vamos con don Fernando-dijo Ale

Todos caminaron un poco por el parque para llegar a uno de los tantos restaurantes que hay en el parque, en el camino vieron muchas áreas con animales típicos de la región selvática de México, un estanque con tortugas MUY grandes, a los cuales Feliciano y Alfred querían subirse pero los detuvieron por que estaba prohibido, también por donde estaba la jaula de un cocodrilo de aproximadamente 4 metros y medio, luego llegaron al restaurante "papagayos".

-don Fernando… ya llegaron por quienes lloraba-grito Kalo

-que mal… yo pensé que ya no regresarían

-jejejejeje… de nosotros no se podrá deshacer tan fácilmente-dijo Ale

-que mal… y quienes son todos estos jóvenes que los acompañan?

-son algunos de los representantes de las naciones del mundo

Don Fernando era uno de los pocos que sabían que ellos eran "las naciones" y conocía a toda la familia de México.

-bueno pasen pasen… ya llegaron algunos de sus hermanos

-que bien… Danieeeeeeelllll!-se le lanzo literalmente al chico

-Alexis… como has estado?-decia a duras penas por el abrazo del oso de la chica

-bien! Aku y sally?

-ve… son muchos-decia Feliciano mirando que gran parte de los lugares eran ocupados por los demás estados

-y eso que solo son unos cuantos ^^-dijo Alex

-bueno siéntense, siéntense… pueden comer lo que quieran… ya esta pagado

-gracias- se escucho en diferentes idiomas

-onii-chan… ven siéntate conmigo, yu-chan, Arturito y Adrian

-ok… he… tu hermano se llama Arturo?

-si… es tu tocayo

-tocayo?...-preguntaba lestonia aun temblando

-así se dice aquí cuando dos o más personas se llaman igual- dijo Kalo

-haaaaaaaa

-don Fernando… quiero un mapacheeeeeee! *¬*-grito megu muy contenta

-va a tener un mapache de mascota?- preguntaron algunas naciones que estaban cerca.

-no… me lo voy a tomar *¬*

Algunas naciones la vieron con cara rara, pues como te vas a tomar a un mapache.

-eres cruel… vas a matar a un pobre animal T-T veee…

-kolkolkolkolkol… quieres que te ayude?

-descuiden… el héroe no lo permitirá!

-he?...yo nunca mataría a un animal

-entonces por qué es eso de que vas a tomarte un mapache

-jajajajajajajaajajaja-se escucho la risa de varios estados

-que dije?

-es que creo que se confundieron… el mapache que Elba se va a tomar es una bebida hecha de licores de frutas, se le dice mapache por que están en un coco tallado en forma de mapache.

-haaaaaaaa… que extraño aru

-te hubieras explicado mejor niña- dijo Alfred

-son ustedes que sacan conclusión antes de tiempo ¬¬***… estúpido gringo

-a quien le dices estúpido.

-Alfred… deja de molestar a megu –dijo Arthur

-pero…

-nada de peros

-grrrrrrrrrr

-jajajajajaja… callaron al estúpido gringo- dijeron todos los estados del norte burlándose a risa suelta del gringo que los miraba asesinamente

La comida paso tranquila, todos los estados llegaron al restaurante, algunos estados huían de Rusia, otros golpeaban a Francia cuando quería jugar a "las manitas calientes", algunos preguntaban cosas a las naciones, otros les preguntaban cosas a los países, Megu ya llevaba como 20 mapaches y no se emborrachaba, algunos le querían hacer competencia pero no podían, en fin, una comida muy entretenida.

-bueno niños y niñas…

-como que niños y niñas… ya somos grandes… ya pasamos de los 50 años- gritaron todos los estados al mismo tiempo

-para nosotros lo siguen siendo ^^- dijeron Ale y Alex al mismo tiempo

-no nos simpatizan ¬¬- dijeron al unison

-bueno… ya casi es hora de la función… así que todos váyanse para el foro y prepárense

-para que se tiene que preparar?-dijo ludwin

-¿si habrá algo?-vostesaba gresia a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez

-ustedes lo verán en un rato… bueno como nosotros también tenemos que ir… le pediré a un amigo que los lleva un rato por el parque y que después los lleve al foro

-ok- dijeron las naciones

-Jonathan… háblale a Pepe para que lleve a nuestro invitados a recorre el parque

-si "patrón"- dijo burlonamente el representante del estado de Zacatecas

-bueno… todos los demás vayan hiendo al foro… y megu… llévate tus mapaches para el camino… te dolerá la cabeza si tratas de tomártelos de un solo trago ¬¬U

-si ^^U

-me hablo "jefe"?

-si… Pepe puedes llevar a nuestros invitados a seguir recorriendo el parque?... es que ya tenemos que estar todos en el foro para la función

-con gusto don Alex… y quiere que los lleve antes de entren todos?

-si… para que encentren un buen lugar

-esta bien patrón… buenos señores turistas… síganme!

Asi todos los estados se fueron por un lado y las naciones por otro, las naciones el salir del restaurantes Pepe los llevo al acuario, hay vieron a muchas especies de peces, (no diré cuales son muchas ¬¬), en un estanque enorme había tiburones cabeza de martillo, en otro había delfines nariz de botella, y había un estanque donde podías tocar a los animales, donde había estrellas de mar, pepinos de mar y erizos.

Luego de eso fueron caminaron por gran parte del parque viendo a los animales, la vegetación, pasaron por el aviario donde estaban muchas de las aves típicas del país, todas divididas por región.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que Pepe les dijo que ya tenia que estar en el foro del parque.

-para que vamos al foro?- pregunto Lovino

-pues va haber una representación de todo lo que tiene México, por eso los señores Ale y Alex se fueron junto a los señoritos y señoritas, porque ellos van a participar junto a todos los demás asistentes del parque

-haaaaa… por eso se fueron antes que nosotros aru

-bueno… vamos

Cuando iban al foro vieron todos los visitantes estaban llegando, también vieron a personas con ropas extrañas.

-veeee… porque hay personas vestidas tan extrañas?, tiene plumas y muchas cosas.

-esos son vestidos típicos de los antiguos pobladores mexicanos, la mayoría están vestidos como mayas, ya que era la cultura que habitaba toda la región del sur, pero también hay vestido de aztecas que fueron el imperio más poderoso antes de la llegada de los españoles, ellos habitaron la región del centro.- explicaba Pepe.

-vaya… son ropas muy interesantes-dijeron algunos países con interés (Hungría, Austria, Inglaterra y Alemania)

-bueno será, mejor entrar para conseguir buenos lugares

Todos entraron a un lugar tipo estadio y se sentaron en la parte centro, así podían ver todo el espectáculo, al entrar les dieron una pequeña vela la cual les dijeron tenían que prender cuando empezara el espectáculo y apagar cuando se los indicaran.

-para que son estas velas? –preguntaba Rusia mientras los baticos temblaban con solo ver el efecto de la luz de la vela con la cara del ruso

-las velas la prendemos al principio del show, mientras se representa a los antiguos mayas, son como una veneración a ellos.

-eso es muy respetuoso- dijo con asombro Arthur

-tiene razón… no hay nada más noble que recordar a tus ancestros- dijo ludwing

-bueno… préndalas que ya va a empezar el espectáculo

Tal como dijo Pepe, se apagaron todas las luces y solo se veían las luces de las velas, se empezó a escuchar música nativa maya y apareció en el centro una chica vestida como princesa maya.

-oigan… esa no es Erie? Aru

-es verdad… que hace hay

-Alfred idiota… recuerda que dijeron que estarían en el espectáculo

-cállense y dejen escuchar- dijo Lovino malumorado o eso paresia

Luego se escucho que cantaban, vieron que era Megu cantando en el idioma maya acompañada de otras personas que tocaban las instrumentos y también cantaban, luego se vio como muchas niñas y chicas jóvenes le entregaban a la princesa maya flores, collares de piedras preciosas y una corona de flores, y un chaman bailando alrededor que era Alex.

-disculpe Pepe-san (se oye raro ¬3¬) que es lo que hacen?-dijo Japón

-pues… la princesa maya, cuando cumplía la mayoría de edad a los 13 o 14 años aproximadamente, recibía los dones de los dioses, belleza, sabiduría, humildad, por eso se le entregaban muchos regalos representando todos los dones, el chaman que esta hay la ayuda a entender todo.

-veeee… sorprendente

Luego de eso la princesa y el chaman salen, junto a los músicos, y entran varios chicos, se empiezan a escuchar los tambores y se ve que empiezan a jugar pelota, pero en vez de usar los pies usaban la cadera y tenían que pasar la pelota a través de un aro que estaba pegado a la pared.

-heeeyyy… están haciendo trampa… solo usan las cadera y no hay portería

-como se ve que eres gringo¬¬… este juego de pelota se jugó hace miles de años, era tradicional, solo podía usar la cadera y el aro que está pegado a la pared es el "portería", son dos equipos los que juegan, pero el jugador que haya anotado el punto ganar era el que recibía una recompensa- decía Pepe

-y que tipo de recompensa… muchas chicas lindas? *¬* - dijo Francis con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

- no… lo sacrificaban a los dioses

-queeeeeee?- dijeron todos los países, en bajito para que no los corrieran, en el espectáculo tienes que estar calladito para no molestar a los demás

-si… antes no había mayor honor que ser sacrificado para poder estar con tus dioses, y ven que al ganador de dieron un perro?- dijo mientras veían que al jugador que anoto el punto ganador era adornado con joyas y se le entregaba un perro mediano al pelón (como un chihuahueño pero más grande)-esos perros se llaman escuintles, también sacrificaban uno junto con la persona que moría para que fuera si guía al reino de los dioses.

-vaya… eso es muy primitivo-dijo el &%$#"& gringo ¬¬ recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Arthur y Ludwing

-no insultes la cultura mexicana… además eso fue hace miles de años

Luego de eso, se vuelve a ver a la princesa maya junto al chaman, el chaman le explica algunas cosas sobre los dioses y la naturaleza, después le entrega una pelota, la princesa la pone en una especie de charola de piedra y el chaman la prende con fuego, luego salen más chicos con palos el chaman les lanza la pelota y empiezan a jugar.

-y ahora que están haciendo- pregunto Antonio

-es otro juego de pelota, solo que en este la pelota esta prendida en fuego y usan palos… es algo así como hokey… pero sin hielo y con la pelota con fuego.

-y dime… el premio para el ganador es el mismo que en el otro juego? Kukuku-dijo Rusia con su típica aura oscura.

-si… en todos los juegos, ceremonias o rituales siempre alguien se entregaba a los dioses lo cual era un gran privilegio- dijo con algo de miedo al ver el aura que emanaba Rusia

El juego termino y todos salieron de escena (no sé cómo se llama exactamente ¬¬U), después entran varios indígenas, entre ellos se pueden ver a varios estados entre ellos Megu, Karen y Erie, van cantando y danzando y entra el chaman (Alex).

Después todo se apaga y se ve que entran varios hombres vestidos con armaduras, espadas, pistolas y banderas, los españoles, los indígenas los ven y se acercan con cuidado, las chicas indígenas se acercan al español que está en frente (Hernán Cortes) y empiezan a bailar en circulo ofreciéndole flores y joyas cantando, las chicas se alejan y entra el chaman, los soldados lo rodean y el chaman empieza a danzar y a gritar en círculo.

-que se supone que hacen?- pregunto Lovino

-cuando los españoles llegaron a estas tierras, los habitantes pensaron que se trataban de dioses, y la manera de venerarlos era ofreciéndoles flores, joyas, y danzando y cantando en su honor, el chaman también baila como símbolo de respeto y que los reconoce como dioses- Pepe se queda callado porque de repente se ve como un par de españoles derriban una estela* que estaba al fondo, así se ve como empieza una guerra entre españoles y mayas.

Se ve como los españoles matan sin piedad alguna a los indígenas, (mayas, aztecas, olmecas, ETC.), hasta que finalmente todos se rinden y se van huyendo de los españoles.

-como verán- explicaba Pepe- los españoles tomaron las ciudades importantes de nuestros antepasados, y la conquista fue completa cuando tomaron la ciudad de Tenochtitlán, era la ciudad donde habitaba el imperio más importante y dominante del México prehispánico, los aztecas o mexicas.

-Ya recuerdo, los habitantes de este lugar dieron una pelea muy dura, pero al final logramos apoderarnos de sus tierras- decía con orgullo Antonio

-Por eso estabas tan feliz diciendo que ya habían conseguido más tierras de donde sacar provecho- le recrimino Inglaterra

Las luces se apagan y se ve que entra un sacerdote, junto con algunos monjes, y entierran una cruz donde antes estaba la estela de un dios azteca, luego entra un indígena y se acerca al sacerdote, el sacerdote de la religión católica.

-Así fue como perdimos, por así decirlo, todo lazo con nuestro dioses antiguos y nos impusieron la religión católica.- decía Pepe

-Pero no todos cierto? Veeee~ - pregunto Feliciano

- es verdad… después de las peleas muchos indígenas se escondieron en colinas o bosques y asi las culturas antiguas no se han perdido, todavía hay mucha gente que habla las lenguas de nuestros antepasados.

* * *

megu: Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, espero les haya gustados, y perdón por la tardanza, no hay excusa por la tardanza pero si por que ya lo subimos.

La razón: Narumi-chan me estaba amenazando con una escopeta T-T

lexy:perdon por subirlo tan tarde la verdad me-chan me lo habia dado hace mucho y no pude subirlo por diferentes razones del destino

kalo: deja las razones del destino

Glosario:

Huercas: una manera de decirle a los niños

Compadre: así se le dice a un amigo (hombre) muy cercano y comadre es pera la mujer

Pachanga o huateque: Fiesta

La negra: Una sonata muy ruidosa pero a la vez divertida de bailar típica de México

Las otras explicaciones están dentro de este capítulo y de paso, aquí están los nombres de todos los estados, si preguntan algunos estados tienen nombres que no son de México por que no supimos que otros nombres poner ^^U

Lexy: además de donde iva a sacar yo 32 nombres en clase de matematicas? También quiero decir que este capi lo escribió me-chan por el simple hecho de que ella es la única que anda por aya

Kalo-snif snif se fue de nuevo para aya

Se ve a megu-chan con maletas –nos vemos en una semana

Lexy : traeme una blusa de recuerdo

Megu :de color verde!

Lexy: ni se te ocurra!

NORTE DE MEXICO

Baja california norte- Juan Lorenzo, Baja california sur- Juan Antonio , Sonora- Arturo , Sinaloa- Melisa , Nayarit-Alejandrina , Chihuahua- Guillermo , Durango - Kenya (Kalo), Coahuila-Daniel , nuevo leon-alexis (narumi) , Zacatecas- Jonathan , Aguascalientes- Kira , San Luis Potosí- José Luis , Tamaulipas-aketsali (sally)

SUR DE MEXICO  
Jalisco- Bárbara , Colima- Carmen , Michoacán- Marisol , Guerrero- Joshua , Guanajuato- Miguel , Querétaro- alejandrino , Oaxaca- Amalia , Chiapas- Pamela , Campeche- Erie , Yucatán-Elba (Megu) , Quintana Roo- Karen (yu-chan) , tabasco-Uriel , Veracruz-Tomas , Hidalgo- Adrian , Puebla-Carla , Morelos- José María , estado de México y DF- Julia , Tlaxcala- Xochilt


	9. Chapter 9 xcaret parte 2

Tanto tiempo sin subir algo confieso que asta ya se me habia olvidado la contraseña y todo para poder subir algo , bueno se acerca el cumpleaños de ale y alex y nosotras tres (yo, megu y kalo) nos apresuraremos para el mero dia subir el capitulo de la fiesta de cumpleaños porque ese dia que espero poder subirlo ya sea a las 3 de la mañana porque se que estare despierta por la fiesta.

Punto numero dos . me gustaría que le agradeciaran a me-chan por este largo capitulo ya que esta vez no meresco el crédito recuerden agradecer a mego ,no a mi , a megu , no a mi , ¡a mego! ¿Capisi? A MEGU NO A MI (lexy)(no se porque me recordó a las locuras de kronck¿?)pero si megu-chan se esforso en este y en el otro capitulo ya que ella es la única que vieja de las tres

Kalo:yo nunca he salido del estado

Lexy: yo no he conocido ( a fondo)mas de 2 estados solo las playas lo mas trsite es que ni siquiera lo recuerdo (¡tenia 1 año!)

Mas lejos se ve a megu celebrando con un cartel de "yo he ido a mas lugares que ustedes dos juntas"

¬¬…bueno el caso es que megu-chan escribió todo esto y el pasado y les agredeseria si le agradecen a ella ¿?

Posdata se ve largo pero es por las canciones

* * *

Después de que entran los sacerdotes y evangeliza un indígena, el indígena se queda solo y se empieza escuchar que tocan una guitarra, era un español, el indígena se acerca y empieza tocar especia de flauta de madera, así empieza el mestizaje en México.

-veeee… parecen amigos

-así es… después de un tiempo las diferentes razas se combinaron… el español con la india, el indio con la mulata, la criolla con el negro… todos de diferentes lugares pero pertenecientes a un mismo país- dijo Pepe

Se ve como entran españoles por un lado de teatro e indígenas por otro, todos llevan antorchas, al frente de los españoles esta un militar y al frente de los indígenas esta un chaman, ambos con las antorchas encendidas, una vez frente a frente se intercambian las antorchas todos toman fuego de las primeras antorchas como símbolo de paz entre razas, luego otro chaman empieza a hablar.

-que está diciendo? Aru

-el chaman dice que todos estamos unidos, pertenecemos a un mismo país, españoles e indígenas podrán vivir en paz a partir de ahora- (quiero llorar es hermoso T-T) dijo Pepe, muchos países se conmovieron.

Luego se ve que entran muchas personas al escenario, entre ellos se ven a todos los estados, entran con diferente vestuarios, algunos vestidos de indios, algunas mujeres vestidas de sandungas (vestuario típico de Oaxaca, en los lugares del Ismo Tehuantepec, Juchitan, Ixtepec e Ixtaltepec), hay mariachis, regios, muñecos originarios de las cadenlas de Oaxaca, matlachines, muchos vestidos de todas las regiones del país.

-después de la independencia, surgió el nacimiento de un nuevo país, lleno de colores, vestuarios exóticos y de fiesta, un país alegre que recibe a los extranjeros con los brazos abiertos, al fin todos lo que un eran aceptados por los españoles podían pertenecer a una tierra- (juro que estoy llorando T-T) muchos países, hasta Rusia, se conmovieron por como decía Pepe la historia de su tierra.

"_Habrá un receso de 15 minutos"_

-hooooooo… pero que historia tan conmovedora… shif…- Francis lloraba como magdalena

-la verdad si es una historia interesante todo lo que paso en México- decía Kiku

-Por estoy orgulloso de ser mexicano- dijo Pepe con orgullo (yo lo apoyo don Pepe *3*)

Pasaron los 15 minutos.

Se escucha que dicen un nombre "Yucatán".

-he?... y ahora que habrá?... por que dicen el nombre de mgu?- pregunto el español

-ya lo verán-

Se ve entran muchas mujeres y hombres con trajes típicos de los bailes de Yucatán (con vestidos blancos y estampados de flores y peinados en una cebolla hacia atrás) y empiezan a bailar agitando un paño (paliacate) con el brazo izquierdo a la altura de su pecho, bailando en líneas cada uno frente a su pareja.

-ese baile es uno de los típicos de Yucatán… se llama las mujeres que se pintan, se toca con marimba, guitara y clarinete.

-haaaa… desde aquí veo a megu-san y también a otros de sus hermanos… parece que se divierten- dijo Kiku

-eso sería muy normal son bailes que tiene que saber ya que todos son del sur- contesto suiza

Luego se ve que entran hombres que entran con un mástil adornado con flores y cintas de colores alegres. Todos agarran una cinta y empiezan a bailar alrededor del hombre enredando las cintas pasando bajo de ellas, etc. Todo al compas de la música.

-y este baile como se llama?- pregunto Ludwing

-este es el baile de las cintas… generalmente se baila en los carnavales, se baila en muchos pueblos de México como símbolo de la unión de los pueblos, los hombres van de un lado y las mujeres del otro, se pasa por debajo y encima de las cintas del otro, siempre tiene que ser en pares.

-parece muy sencillo pero es muy complejo

-lo es… siempre tienes que seguir el ritmo de la música.

Los hombres se van con los mástiles y se quedan varias parejas, se empieza a tocar otra canción "mi Yucateca" las parejas empiezan a bailar de nuevo con los paños en línea y en circulo. S e escucha que los hombres y las mujeres que tocan empiezan a cantar.

_En la tierra del maya_

_existen mestizas_

_que inspiran amor_

_es mi tierra bendita_

_donde tu carita es_

_tostada de sol._

_Cuando va mi mestiza_

_en la calle yo siento_

_despierto mi afán_

_pues no sé si habrá_

_quien te quiera mestiza_

_de Yucatán._

_Mi yucateca, yucateca_

_ven, ven, ven_

_cuando te veo_

_mi boca peca_

_ven mi amor_

_ven que te quiero_

_que te quiero_

_dar el corazón_

_mi yucateca_

_ven que yo muero_

_por tu amor._

-waaaa… que bonita canción aru

-Y tiene muy bonita ritmo veeee~

Las canciones terminan todos salen de escena, se escucha que dicen otro nombre "Oaxaca".

Se escucha un canción tranquila y entran muchas mujeres con piñas, las agitan suavemente sobre su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música, se ponen en línea y empiezan a bailar zapateando, las dos líneas de mujeres empiezan a dar vueltas.

-por que bailan con piñas? Da-

-por que este baile se llama flor de piña, este baile solo lo bailan las mujeres.

-es un baile muy bonito- dijo Lovino

Termina el baile y entra un hombre que entra bailando y brincando con un traje muy vistoso en blanco y una especia de túnica en rojo, con castañas en las piernas que suenan como cascabelas y un enorme penacho también en rojo y blanco, luego entran más hombres vestidos igual, se escuchan trombones, violines, (y no que otros instrumentos más ¬¬) y empiezan a bailar, se ponen en dos líneas, dan vueltas mientras caminan y brincan al ritmo de la alegre música y al final dan un brinco y de hincan

-ese baile se voi muy divertido… como se llama?

-se llama la danza de la pluma… este baile representa cuando los españoles conquistaron a los indígenas.

Cuando termina el baile los hombres de despiden y empieza a tocar otra música, entran muchas mujeres por ambos lados del foro vestidas con vestidos en negro con estampados de flores de colores, en la parte inferior del vestido hay holanes blancos y en la cabeza una especia de velo muy largo, (una traje de sandunga), empiezan a bailar con canasta en la cabeza un ritmo tranquilo con marimba y otros instrumentos.

-este baile se llama "la sandunga", y el traje que usan en algunos pueblos son los vestidos de las novias- decía Don Pepe

Cuando acaba el baile todos se despiden y dicen otro nombre "Michoacán".

Entran cinco hombres con violines y uno tenía un contrabajo, empiezan a tocar y cada cierto tiempo el hombre del contrabajo empezaba a zapatear, otro tiempo y todos zapateaban, todos a un ritmo muy movido y alegre.

-que están tocando Don Pepe?- pregunto Arthur

-Esa canción es una que se toca el domingo de ramos en varios pueblos de Michoacán, para que sea un poco más alegre.

Después de que termina la canción los hombres se van a otro lado del foro y empiezan a tocar otra canción, en esta canción sales hombres con mascaras de viejitos (ya saben que baile es? ^^) a todos les tiemblan las piernas y tratan de que todo el público se anime, luego todos se forman en fila y empiezan a zapatear recargados en sus bastones, (parece que están matando cucarachas) miran a los lados y siguen zapateando siguiendo la música, después se toman todos los bastones y caminan por todo el foro salen por una lado y entran por otro, al final de la música se quitan las mascaras y son puros abuelitos, causando las risas del público, salen todos pero uno se regresa y otros dos se lo tiene que llevar a la fuerza

-vayas… eso fue muy divertido

-si… y poes se ve a simple vista este baile se llama la danza de los viejitos cuando zapatean simulan las reumas- dijo Pepe aun entre risas.

Se escucha otro nombre "Veracruz"

Se empieza a escuchar que canta, un hombre y un niño al ritmo de una canción muy bonita. "La Paloma y el palomo"

PALOMO Y LA PALOMA

El palomo y la paloma  
se fueron a presentar  
el palomo y la paloma  
se fueron a presentar

Salieron primos hermanos  
no se pudieron casar

Da la vuelta y vámonos

El palomo y la paloma  
se fueron un día a la misa  
la paloma reza y reza  
y el palomo risa y risa

Da la vuelta y vámonos

Si la paloma quisiera  
hacer un trato conmigo  
que ella fuera mi mujer  
y yo fuera su marido

Da la vuelta y vámonos

¿Palomita qué haces ahí  
parada en esa ventana?  
Esperando a mi palomo  
que vendrá por la mañana

Da la vuelta y vámonos

Dame tu mano paloma para subir a tu nido  
anoche dormiste sola  
ahora dormirás conmigo

Da la vuelta y vámonos

El amor y el interés  
se fueron al campo un día  
pudo más el interés  
que el amor que le tenía

Da la vuelta y vámonos

Mientras los cantaban otras parejas bailaban al ritmo, todos vestidos de blanco dando vueltas y cambiando de pareja.

-Que canción tan bonita y los pasos muy lindos aru

-lo sé… todo lo bonito que tiene mi México querido

Después de el bailable se empieza a sonar un canción de carnaval, entra una muchacha muy guapa vestida con penacho y un traje muy chiquito, y empiezan a salir muchas personas cantan y bailando (los que cantaban eran Ale, Uriel y Joshua)

Salen muchas personas entre ellos todos los estados del sur, algunos traían a un pulpo gigante lo agarraban de los tentáculos y bailaban a su alrededor, otros traían mástiles con cangrejos, delfines o caballitos de mar otras estaban disfrazadas de corales.

-vaya parece divertido y las chicas están muy lindas- decía Francis con un hilo de sangre en la nariz

-el carnaval de Veracruz es muy divertido pero ahí se encuentra de todo.

Terminan el desfile y se escucha un chirimía, todos voltean a un mástil de varios metros que estaba en un lado del foro, se ve como empiezan a subir cinco hombres cuando todos ya están arriba, el que está en medio se para en la punta del mástil y empieza a tocar la chirimía y a zapatear con mucho cuidado, cuando termina los otros cuatro hombres empiezan a girar y se lanzan de cabeza amarrados por unas cuerdas, el hombre del centro sigue tocando hasta que su compañeros están en el suelo.

-Por que hacen eso?- pregunto el gringo

-ese s como un ritual que nuestros antepasados hacían al dios sol para que diera buenas cosechas

-aquí les tenían mucho respeto a sus dioses… verdad? Da

-si… bastante respeto-los miraba de re-ojo causando un poco de miedo

Termina y se escucha otro nombre "Estados del norte"

Se empieza a tocar música más movida con acordeón y guitarra.

-ponganse abusados que ha llegado el norte-se escucho una voz muy conocida

-oigan es no es narumi-chan…

-es verdad

Narumi empieza a cantar…

_Tengo orgullo de ser del norte_

_del mero San Luisito_

_porque de ay es Monterrey_

_de los barrios el más querido_

_por ser el mas reinero si señor_

_barrio donde nací_

_Es por eso que soy norteño_

_de esa tierra de ensueño_

_que se llama Nuevo León_

_tierra linda que siempre sueño_

_y que muy dentro llevo si señor_

_llevo en mi corazón_

_Desde el cerro de la silla_

_se divisa el panorama_

_cuando empieza a anochecer_

_de mi tierra linda y sultana_

_y que lleva por nombre si señor_

_Ciudad de Monterrey_

-vaya canta muy bonito veee~

-Miren… mucha gente está cantando- dijo Arthur

-apuesto que seguro son regios- dijo Don pepe

-Cuidito que ya llego Chihuahua- Guillermo y Alexis empiezan a cantar juntos.

_Yo soy del mero __Chihuahua__  
__del mineral de Parral_

_Y escuchen este corrido  
que alegre vengo a cantar_

_Que bonito __Chihuahua_

_Eres mi tierra norteña  
india vestida de sol  
brava como león herido  
dulce como una canción_

_que bonito __Chihuahua_

_Ay pelaos hermosos_

_lindas y bellas mujeres  
ese es __Chihuahua_

_Lindas las noches de luna  
alegraras con soto  
de por allá por la junta  
me pase agua con mi amor_

-Parecen que se divierten… ya animaron a muchos del publico… shif eso son mis niños- dijo Antonio (desde cuando somos su hijos ¬¬… no me respondan)

-Se olvidan de Durango?- sale Kenya a escena-¡espero que no!

_Yo soy de la tierra de los alacranes_

_yo soy de Durango palabra de honor_

_en donde los hombres son hombres formales_

_y son sus mujeres puro corazón._

_Nací en Tierra Blanca cerquita de Analco_

_aprendí de niño recuerdo a cantar_

_Cerro los Remedios, Cerro del Mercado_

_solo estando muerto los podré olvidar._

_Durango, Durango mi tierra querida_

_callada y tranquila ciudad colonial_

_yo por defenderte daría hasta mi vida_

_y por donde vaya te he de recordar._

_Aquí en esta tierra sagrada y bendita_

_nació Pancho Villa caudillo inmortal_

_que con sus Dorados cantando Adelita_

_por todas las calles lo vieron pasar_.

Se ve como Guillermo saca a Linchertein a bailar, bajo la mirada asesina de suiza (hay memo… ni le importo)

-Aquí llego por quien lloraban

_Voy a cantarles las notas de un corrido_

_que lleva unido ese sabor_

_ke dan las flores del amor_

_y el mal de los desvenes_

_es un corrido a mi ciudad_

_y que es muy linda de verdad_

_bella y arrulladora_

_le dicen la ciudad jardin,le dicen la ciudad jardin_

_a mi empalme sonora_

_mi tapa dios_

_vestidos de oberol_

_nos enseño beisbol,y amar y entre otras cosas_

_komo un soñar_

_concho mi lindo mar,donde pueden mirar_

_sirenas mas hermosas_

_lindo festin_

_mi tierra encantadora_

_ke es mi ciudad jardin_

_es mi empalme sonora_

-Si señor!- todos terminan de cantar y salen de escena

-onii-chan es divertido bailar con el hermano de los dos México

-grrrrrr… ya no tienes permiso

Se vuelve a escuchar otro nombre "Jalisco"

Se empieza sonar una música con trompeta, guitarra y violines, y entran mujeres y hombres se lados contrarios medio agachados, las mujeres vestidas de china poblana y los hombres de charro y entre más fuerza toma la música más rápido bailan, se ponen en pareja, zapatean hiendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, las mujeres dan vueltas, formas filas y caminan y bailan al ritmo de la música, los hombres tiran el sombrero y junto a su pareja bailan a su alrededor, al final las mujeres de agachan los hombres les pasan una pierna por arriba y termina el baile.

-ese baile me gusto mucho… como se llama?- pregunto Rusia (de aquí a cuando le interesa algo que no sea que se hagan uno con el ¬¬)

-se llama el jarabe tapatío… es posiblemente de los bailes mas característicos de México los hombres se visten de charros y las mujeres de chinas poblanas

-china poblana? Aru… por que se llaman así? Aru

-pues se dice que fue porque hacía varios años había un chica que era de origen chino pero vivía en Puebla, y cuando se iba a casar le puso mucha lentejuela a su vestido, fue un vestido muy bonito y llamativo, por eso se le nombre así, el vestido de china poblana.

-haaaaa… entonces la cultura china aporto algo a la cultura mexicana aru!

-algo así – dijo Don Pepe sudando una gotita

Cuando acaba el jarabe tapatío, las mismas personas empiezan a bailar otra canción, (una que ya todas las naciones conocieron ^^ wuajajajaja)

-oigan… es esa la canción con las que muy amablemente nos despertaron Narumi mou nami y Megu mou nami?

-ahora que lo dices… es verdad

-por esa canción no pude seguir durmiendo kolkolkolkol- dijo Rusia con una aura maligna

-jejejeje- A don Pepe le dio miedo- los despertaron con esa canción?

-si… y fue divertido el grito que lanzaron

-que?... tu las ayudaste?- pregunto Alfred a Arthur

-si ^^

-traidor

-bueno ya cállense que no dejan disfrutar el espectáculo en paz aru

Todos bailaban también dando vueltas, zapateando, agarrados de las manos bien sincronizados, los vestidos de las chicas se levantaban con las vueltas pero los holanes no dejaban ver nada (para desgracias de Francis, Antonio y Gilbert ^^… soy mala… pero es la verdad), cuando terminaron se despidieron.

-ya casi acaba el espectáculo… falta un último numero… preparasen para llorara de la emoción o para cantar- dijo Pepe sonriendo

-por qué?- preguntaron todas las naciones al mismo tiempo

Se empieza escuchar una canción, y en el centro se ven a todos los estados junto a los dos México vestidos con los trajes de sus respectivos estados.

Alex empieza a cantar…

Como una mirada hecha en Sonora

Vestida con el mar de Cozumel

Con el color del sol por todo el cuerpo

Así se lleva México en la piel

Como el buen tequila de esta tierra

O como un amigo de Yucatán

Y en Aguascalientes deshilados

O una lana tejida en Teotitlan

Así se siente México, así se siente México,

Así como unos labios por la piel

Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México

Y así se lleva México en la piel

Como ver la sierra de Chihuahua

O artesanía en San Miguel

Remontar el cerro de la silla

Así se lleva México en la piel.

Como acompañarse con mariachi

Para hacer llorar a esa canción

Que en el sur se toca con marimba

Y en el norte con acordeón

Muchos estados cantaron algunas estrofas pero todos cantaban el coro, mientras cantaban, todos los actores salían con sus trajes, los indígenas, los de Veracruz, etc.

Así se siente México, así se siente México,

Así como unos labios por la piel

Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México

Y así se lleva México en la piel

Como un buen sarape de Saltillo

Como bienvenida en Veracruz

Con la emoción de un beso frente a frente

Así se lleva México en la piel

Después salieron otras personas con las banderas de diferentes países, China, Japón, USA, Inglaterra, Francia, entre otras. A las naciones les conmovió mucho la canción y trataban de seguir la letra.

Como contemplar el mar Caribe

Descubrir un bello amanecer

Tener fresca brisa de Morelia

La luna acariciando a una mujer

Así se siente México, así se siente México,

Así como unos labios por la piel

Así te envuelve México, así te sabe México

Y así se lleva México en la piel

Al final de la canción desde el techo salió confeti y serpentinas, y por dos de las puertas del foro dejaron escapar guacamayas y papagayos, dando fin al espectáculo. Todo el foro estaba inundado de aplausos. Muchas personas aplaudían, chiflaban, gritaban de la emoción.

Las naciones fueron guiadas por Pepe al estacionamiento donde esperarían a los 4 estados y a los Méxicos.

Después de un ratito todos los estados y sus hermanos mayores estaban con las naciones, las naciones los felicitaban a todos. Don Pepe ya se había ido

-un excelente espectáculo

-estuvieron grandiosos

-me dieron ganas de verlo de nuevo

-jejeje… gracias- dijeron todos al unison

-disculpen señores Ale y Alex- les decía un señor vestido de chofer

-si que pasa Paco

-es que… el autobús de los jóvenes extrajeros tuvo unos problemas y no puede arrancar… creo que tendrán que irse todos juntos en un mismo camión, junto a sus hermanos

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-y cómo vamos a caber todos en un mismo camión?

-descuiden… nuestro camión es de dos pisos (si existen ya me he subido a uno) las naciones pueden ir en los asientos y nosotros en el piso- dijo Marisol (Michoacán)

-si… por nosotros no hay problema- dijeron todos los demás estados

-bueno… vamos a acomodarnos

Tal como dijeron las naciones se fueron en los asientos, y los estados en el piso, el segundo piso había en el medio un agujero con barandal para poder ver a la planta de abajo (eso si lo invente yo ^^)

-Julia Alexis separen a Erie y Elba

-como te atreves a lanzar a tito contra la ventana?

-tu tienes al culpa por dejar que me despeinara toda

-YA SEPARECENCE!- decían Julia y Alexis

-Adrian con una &7%$$#" deja de acosar a Pamela!- gritaba Alex

Después que pusieron a todos los estados de manera que no hubiera problemas durante el viaje, todos partieron hacia el hotel.

-Pobre tito… estas bien?- preguntaba Megu al pobre duende todo con moretones y poniéndole una mini venda

-a quien le hablas?- preguntaba un (cof… idiota… cof) gringo

-a mi duende

-los duendes no existen… seguro estas mal de la cab…- no pudo seguir hablando por que recibió varios golpes de parte de los estados más cercanos a su asiento.

-no te atrevas a insultarla-le gritaron al unisono mirándolo asesinamente

-los únicos que tenemos derecho a insultar a esta de aquí-señalando a Megu- somos nosotros

-oigan… no me defiendan ¬¬ - decia megu mirando a sus hermanos

-Alexis… con que esta aquí de nuevo el que nos quito a NUESTRO IKALAKIAN?- pregunto Daniel susurrándole a la otra que estaba sentada junto a el

-asi es… deberíamos hacerlo pagar por quitarnos a NUESTRO IKALAKIAN y luego desaparecerlo aunque torturarlo antes no estaría mal

-descuiden…- Kenya se unió a la conversación- mientras esté aquí podemos hacerle MUCHAS bromas para vengarnos de quitarnos a NUESTRO IKALAKIAN aunque la idea de la tortura no suena nada mal shshshshshshsh- empezó a reír de aquella forma y los otros dos la acompañaron en aquella risa

* * *

Aquí termina

¿quien es ikalakian?

¿Porque Daniel Alexis y kenya enfatizan mucho las palabras "NUESTRO ikalakian"?

La canción utilizada al final es de luis miguel el nombre (aunque creo que es muy obvio) es mexico en la piel

Lo que canta narumi es parte del corrido de monterrey , Guillermo y kenya igual cantar parte del corrido de chihuahua y Durango

Espero que no tengan muchas preguntas porque solo megu las puede responder excepto la de ikalakian

La risa de "shshshshshsh" es por belphegor de kateyo hitman rebon a kalo le encanta tanto bel que se fue de el en la convencion pasada y siempre se rie asi y bueno ¬¬… es contagiosa esa risa

saben para que esto continue se ocupan MUCHOS pero MUCHOS reviews

asi descubriran quien o que es ikalakian

pero si reviews

!REVIEWS!

o cierto pais dormira con los peces (italia norte )

ve! porque yo! T-T


	10. Chapter 10

**bien lamentamos la demora mas yo que nadie pues mi falta de inspiracion mas los hechos sobrenaturales me estorvaron XD el caso es que este capitulo lo escribio megu-chan mas que nadie ya que nos hemos repartido los capitulos para aselerar las cosas aunque no esta funcionando muy bien U¬¬ el caso es que ya me veran de nuevo muahahahaha **

**aviso mientras se escriben los capitulos se pondran extras **

**el primer extra tiene un nombre que llega al alma XD se titula "si fueras gay"**

**los creditos tienen que ser para megu-chan y un poco para mi segun yo se nota la diferencia en lo que ella escribe y en lo que yo escribo sin mas tardanza leean **

**Capitulo 10 Regreso al hotel**

Durante el camino de regreso al hotel, todos vieron como cuatro estados estaban "algo inquietos" los dos México trataron de pensar en cómo calmarlos sin que el camión estuviera en peligro de salirse del camino por tanto movimiento.

-hey wey… como le hacemos… otra vez Erie y Elba anda peleando y ahora también se les unieron Alexis y Julia… y los demás están apostando quienes ganan!

-no mames… por eso no me gusta que estén juntas esas cuatro- con muchas venitas por toda la cabeza.

-eto… ale… la pelea de sus hermanitas es parte del recorrido? Veeee

-se suponía que no ¬¬** - dijeron al unisón

-yo le apuesto a megu y narumi – decía Francis

-pues yo le apuesto a las otras dos- decía Antonio solo para llevarle la contraria

-con un carajo!... dejen de pelar- decía Kalo ya harta

-tú no te metas!- dijeron las cuatro

-eto… Ale, Alex hagan algo…- decía Yao asustado por la pelea ya solo faltaba que volaran las maletas y los demás estados

-Kenya separa a Elba y Alexis de Erie y Julia!- decía Uriel a punto de ser lanzado por alguna de sus hermanas

-Ya se!- decía muy contento Alex vestido como los que dirigen las orquetas

-que vas a hacer… y porque estas vestido así?

-a ver mis hermanitos a los que tanto quiero

-y de aquí a cuando nos quieres?- dijeron todos incluyendo a las que se pelaban

-por qué no cantan un poco para disfrutar más el viaje- dijo Ale

-eso fue lo único que se ocurrió? ¬¬**- dijo Alex

-de acuerdo- dijeron todos muy contentos

-funcionó? 0.0

-van a cantar? Dha?

-espero que sea un canción muy buena- decía Austria

-bueno ya… 3, 2, 1

Todos empiezan a cantar cielito lindo

DE LA SIERRA MORENA

CIELITO LINDO VIENEN BAJANDO

UN PAR DE OJITOS NEGROS

CIELITO LINDO DE CONTRABANDO

AY, AY, AY, AY CANTA Y NO LLORES

POR QUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN

CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES

-sigo admirándolos- dijo Arthur

-*grrrrrrrr… no debi dejar que se quedara*- pensaba Alfred

-muy bien… esos son mis niños

-con un demonio no somos niños!

-bueno bueno… alguien quiere hacer algo durante el viaje?

-por qué no contamos chistes?- propuso antonio

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… chiste chiste

-tiempo… será por turnos…primero… algún país quiere contar sus chiste?

Nadie levanto la mano , asi que los turnos fueron para los estados

-muy bien… yo dire quien primero y quien después

-pero se justo… y no se vale repetir hasta que todos hayan pasado- decía Sally

- de acuerdo

-primero… Alejandrina

-ok… díganme que es azul y amarillo?

- mmm… la camiseta del equipo de tigres- dijo Uriel

-no

- pintura amarilla y azul aru

-no

-entonces?- preguntaron todos

-un _pollicia_

_-_jajajajajajajajajaja- rieron los que le entendieron (quien entendió entendió ¬¬)

-bueno… quien sigue?- pregunto Ale

-YOOOOOOOO- grito Kalo

-ok… pero no grites

-siiiiiii… había una competencia mundial de natación, todos tenían que pasar por una alberca de 100 metros repleta de tiburones, cocodrilos y pirañas… había un francés

-seguro yo gano

-un español

-ya veras seguro ganare yo

-… y un gringo – dijo con fastidio

-oyeeee… ¬¬

-con una chingada no interrumpan… bueno primero va el francés 10,20, 30, 40 metros y se lo comen los tiburones

- T-T

-luego sigue el español… 10, 20, 30, 40, 50,60… se lo comen las pirañas

-waaaaaaaaa… lovi consuélame!

-alejate!

-luego sigue el gringo… 10, 20, se lo comen los cocodrilos

-oye… por que me comen lu…- recibe un golpe por parte de Narumi

-no interrumpas-lo mira con su "mirada de gato"

-gracias… bueno después de la nada sale un mexicano, 10, 20, 30, … 100 metros y gana… todos se le acercan y le pregunta… "señor gano la competencia tiene algo que decir" y contesta "quien fue el pendejo que me aventó!"

-jajajajajajajajajaja- todos se rieron

-muy bueno…. Bueno quien sigue?

-yo,yo,yo,yo...yooo!-gritaban todos los estados

-con un…. Uno a la vez!- grito Alex

-hey wei no traes una pelota o algo?

-creo que si- saco una pequeña pelota del bolsillo- muy bien… voy a lanzar esta pelota y quien la atrape le toca contar chiste y así hasta que todos pasen

-OK!

Alex lanzo la pelota y fue el turno de Uriel de contar un chiste

-a ver… primera escena esta un señor conduciendo en la carretera se le adelanta un bocho y le grita "note me adelantes animal!", segunda escena el mismo señor pero lo adelanta una camioneta y le dice "nóteme adelantes animal!", segunda escena el mismo señor y lo adelanta un tráiler…

-no se supone que sigue la tercera escena?- pregunta Francis

-No te me adelantes animal!- le contesta el estado

-jajajajajajajajaja…. Buuuuuuu insultaron a Francia… jajajaja muy bien hermano- se escuchaban las burlas hacia Francis y los halagos al estado

Volvieron a lanzar la pelota y le toco a Megu

-mmmm… ya se!... que le dijo mamá tamal a papá tamal cuando el bebe tamal estaba haciendo travesuras?

-que le dijo?- pregunto Arthur

-´tamal_criado

-jajajajaja… muy bonito chiste- dijo Marisol, se lanza la pelota y le toca a Marisol

-ok…. Que le dijo mama tamal a papa tamal cuando el bebe tamal estaba enfermo?

-que le dijo?

-´tamalito

-jajajajajajajajajaja- riendo , poco a poco el camino no se hacia tan eterno como un principio

Se volvió a lanzar la pelota y la callo a Narumi, y pensó en un chiste para atacar a Alfred (gringo ¬¬)

-saben que le dice la bascula de pesar al gringo cuando se sube?

-que le dice? Aru

-le dice… "continuara"

-jajajajaja… le dijeron gordo al gringo- decían todos los estados del norte

-YO NO ESTOY GORDO!

-saben que le dijo una hamburguesa doble a otra hamburguesa doble?- dijo Guillermo a los demás sin respetar que no le toco con la pelota

-que le dijo?

-"antes muerta que sencilla"

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- todos los países se rieron

-estos mexicano ya me calleron bien-dijo Lovino

-siiiiiiiiiii…. Mami nos reconoció!- dijeron todos los mexicanos

-con una chingada… no soy mami!

-sabían que el gringo no solo esta gordo? También está feo- les dijo Kalo a los demás

-como de que feo?- decía muy indignado al gringo

-siiiiiiii… no ven la nariz que tiene…es tan grande que si lo pones en una estatua ya dices que es el monumento al moco

-jajajajajaja… cierto

-ya dejen de molestarlo… - "defendió" Julia

-Gracias!- decía el gringo

-no es que tenga la nariz grande… es que tiene la cara muy chica

-pensé que me ibas a defender! waaaaaaaaaaaa

Otro ataque de risa por parte de los del camión, Alfred lo rodeo un aura deprimente.

-oye Megu… dejen de molestarlo por favor- decía Arthur

-buuuuu… está bien… solo porque eres mi onii-chan ^^ - Megu le dio una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al ingles

-oigan ya basta!- les grito a sus hermanos con un aura asesina rodeándola

-*temblando*… s-s-s-s-siiiiii!

El camión dejo de ser un griterío de carcajadas y burlas para el americano, todos los países los convencieron de volver a cantar la canción que cantaron al final de espectáculo en Xcaret, después de cantar todos los estados cayeron dormidos unos encima de otros, algunos consiguieron algunas almohadas para no ir tan incómodos

-ZzZzZzZz… quiero mi tajin….

-Jejeje seré la capital…

-onee-chan nunca serás la capital…

-quiero comer carne…

-Erie, Elba dejen de pelear…

-besa mis botas pinche gringo…zZzZzZzZzZzZz

Estos y muchos susurros mas se escuchaban por parte de los estados mientras iban dormidos, muchos países se les unieron al mundo de los sueños y el viaje fue más tranquilo.

Al llegar al hotel, los primeros en despertase fueron los dos México y pensaban en la manera de cómo despertar a sus hermanitos, como abarcaban todo el pasillo del camión los piases no podían pasar.

-ale… como le hacemos para despertarlos?

-mmmm… no se… cuando duermen parecen troncos ¬¬

-ya se… oigan mis niños adorados hay una lluvia de estrellas afuera… no quieren verla?- mintió esperando que su hermanos se levantaran

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

-no funciono T-T

- mmmm… ya se!- pensó ale- si no se levantan en este mismo instante les juro que quemare todos sus animes y mangas de cualquier clases que tengan guardados en sus casa!

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Ya nos levantamos… ya nos levantamos- salieron corriendo aplastando de paso a Alex y Ale

-debimos quitarnos del camino – dijo morinbundo Alex

-veeee~ … al fin llegamos de nuevo al hotel

-al fin… ya no sentía mi trasero -comento inglaterra mientras se estiraba

-si quieres puedo revisar si ya lo sientes *¬*

-aléjate Flog!

-bueno… ya pueden irse a sus habitaciones… mañana partiremos hacia la ciudad de México… por que celebraran con nosotros nuestro cumpleaños ^^

-y ahora a qué horas de la madrugada nos van a levantar?- pregunto fastidiado Suiza

-descuiden pueden levantarse tarde pero a medio día iremos a casa de Elba… a petición de ella… pasaremos la noche y en la mañana nos iremos directo a México

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… vamos a mi casa!

-podemos hacer una pijamada en la noche… si si si si si … pero solo admitiremos a los piases que nosotros queramos lo demás dormirán en las habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Megu-chan- dijo Narumi a todos los demás

-no tienes que ser tan mandona ¬¬ - la regaño Kalo

-bueno ya… vayan a descansar

-Alex-san… y sus demás hermanos donde se quedaran?

-se quedaran en casa de Karen… y después se irán cada quien a sus respectivas casa

-ok…. Hasta pronto… fue un placer conocerlos – dijeron todos los estados que no se quedarían en el hotel con las naciones

-igualmente- contestaron todas las naciones

Después de la corta despedida todos se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

En aquel hotel ya muy tarde en la noche a las 12 am algunas sombras se apresiaban por la poca luz que había , venían de diferentes direcciones pero todas las sombras se reunieron en la alberca que había.

-muy bien ¿ya estamos todos reunidos?-pregunto un chico encapuchado a las demás "sombras" que estaban en aquel lugar igualmente encapuchadas

-según yo no falta nadie arturo (sonora) –comento una voz femenina mientras se quitaba la capucha –estamos todo norte a excepción de ale obviamente

-entonces fuera capuchas –comento uno de los mas "viejos" de todas las personas que había allí , las personas se quitaron su capucha para asi dejar ver su rostro al igual que una camiseta de darth vader con una bandeja de galletas diciento " unete al lado oscuro...!hay galletitas!" – bien ya que estamos aquí , ninguno de nuestros otros hermanos , o las naciones saben que no estamos dormidos?-pregunto Daniel (Coahuila)

-no , ninguno sabe que no estamos dormidos –comento sally (Tamaulipas) mientras se sentaba junto a la neolonesa

-ademas tenemos varios informantes si alguno despierta ¿verdad?-dijo nuevo leon mirando a sus hermanos y hermanas del norte que asentían

-aun me trauma que vigilemos a la gente con SUS fantasmas-comento Durango mientras abrazaba a un perro de color negro- me causan un trauma masivo T-T

-no estamos para eso-comentaron los gemelos juan Lorenzo y juan Antonio (baja california norte y sur) –estamos aquí porque el gringo esta en nuestro territorio y nunca perdemos la oportunidad de hacerle algo-dijeron al mismo tiempo con una mirada un tanto seria

-eso ya lo se "juanes" entonces que aremos? , saben sigo insistiendo en la tortura y luego matarlo y quedarnos con algo de el , siempre me gusto su estúpida chaqueta-penso nuevo león mientras acarisiaba un gato que sabra de donde rayos lo saco

-no nos digas juanes –dijeron los dos gemelos mirando mal a su hermana

-dejen de pelear y deja ya el sadismo lex-comento melisa (Sinaloa)

-chingados que no me digas lex!

-entonces que hacemos-dijo retomando la palabra Coahuila para que sus hermanos no pelearan y despertaran a todo el mundo literalmente ablando –alguna sugerencia –pregunto y muchos levantaron la mano-no podemos torturarlo –la mayoría bajo su mano –por ahora , no se preocupen por mientras le aremos el viaje insoportable cuando estemos listo y ale también atacaremos pero por ahora divirtámonos un poco

Los estados que se habían reunido allí para hacerle bromas al estadunidense pensaron en algo bueno para humillarlo mas sin embargo a ninguno se le prendió el foco pues a casi todos tenían la idea de tortura.

-dire nombres y digan lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza tal vez asi formulemos un plan –comento chihuahua- sally

-facebook! Oh yea!

-ammm melisa?-miro un poco extrañado a su hermana

-camara digital-dijo con simplesa mientras bailaba con sally

-jose luis alias "mora"-dijo anotando las palabras en una libreta

- el mora por favor , rock

-jonathan

-caida del tercer piso-comento con maldad

-al fin algo bueno ¬¬continuo Daniel?

-golpe psicológico

-juan Antonio

- am… am… fantasmas!

-eh? Bueno juan Lorenzo

-asustar

-creo que debemos encontrar mejores formas de formular planes U¬.¬ , lexy

-am am…am…subir a you tuve

-WTF! , segues Kenya

-¿publicar masivamente?

-debemos encontrar mejores formas de formular planes hermanos –comento Guillermo mientras miraba las palabras extrañas que no tenían nada que ver pensaba como formular un plan pero los ladridos de un perro interrumpió su pensar- kenya as que el menso se calle –refiriendoce al perro

-solo yo le puedo decir menso , verdad que si menso-decia mientras jugaba con el perro

-el caso es que ¿porque ladra memo?-pregunto melisa

-porque ladras menso?-le pregunto como si el perro le fuera a responder , el perro ladro a un lado –alguien viene

-ocultense todos

-claro como somos tan invisibles Guillermo ¬.¬-dijo jonathan – usemos a alguno de nuestros amigos

-a quien?-pregunto melisa

-el primero que caiga-dijo mirando a sus hermanas –luthor llama al fantasma de la bruja

-no me digas asi jony! -izo un berrinche pero lo obedeció –beatrice aparese por favor–dijo y el fantasma de una chica apareció

-¿me llamabas?-comento el ente sobrenatural con cara monótona

-as que estemos todos en nuestros cuartos

-antes de todo recordemos que nos reuniremos para nuestro plan cuando estemos juntos y que tenemos dos buenas razones para hacer esto y demás planeado-dijo Daniel

-si-dijeron todos , y desaparecieron aquella persona que se acercaba no era una persona en realidad si no otros fantasmas.

-aun quieren venganza ikisayan

-lo se ikalakian

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muchos se levantaron como a las 10 de la mañana y desayunaron en diferentes tiempos, ya para el medio día todos con sus maletas estaban listos para subirse al camión. Durante el camino los estados se quedaron hablando con "sus países" y no hicieron tanto alboroto

-ne ne China… cuando toque ir a mi casa crees que podramos salir a pasear por la ciudad?... seria divertido no crees?

-por supuesto aru ^^ - contesto muy contento Yao

-*ese simple estado se toma muchas confianzas con China… disfrutare cuando la vea llorar y suplicar por su vida kolkolkolkolkol*

-ne ne… Feliciano… que te parece si un día te enseño a combinar diferentes bebidas con tajin y otras cosas?-pregunto Durango muy tranquilamente y deliveradamente

-veeee~ …siiiiiiiiiiiii… y yo te enseño a preparar pasta… las mas deliciosa que hallas probado

-henial!

-*desde el incidente de la playa… esos dos han estado muy unidos…le declarare la guerra a ese tonto estado si no se aleja de Feliciano*- un aura oscura estaba sobre Alemnia

-onii-chan onii-chan… cuando lleguemos a mi casa te quiero presentar a mi gatito… si?

-por supuesto… Megu-chan-dijo un poco sonrojado el inglés

-wiiiiiii… onii-chan me dijo megu-chan- dijo abrazando al inglés que correspondió el abrazo de inmediato

-*esa tonta… por que se toma tanta confianza con iggy!... grrrrrrrrr y para colmo parece que el la quiere…. Voy a desaparecer al estado de yucatan!*- pensaba maléficamente el gringo

Era todo lo que pensaban los respectivos seme, mientras los dos México veían a sus hermanitas de lo mas cómodas hablando con los países.

-wei wei… es idea mía o… parece que ese trío se están consiguiendo novios internacionales

-yo pienso lo mismo… pero… admite que se ven muy lindas!- sacando una foto a escondidas de las tres parejas

-puede ser… pero hay que vigilar… capaz y terminamos sin un estado menos… sobretodo por el estúpido gringo… recuerdas?

-si…hay que vigilar todo y cuidar a nuestras hermanas de la furia de las naciones…no quiero que les pase lo que a texas

-ya hablaste

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Yucatán, cuando bajaron vieron una casa muy grande cubierta por plantas trepadoras y jardines extensos con árboles frutales.

-bienvenidos a mi casa!

-que bonita casa

-bonita… pero no se compara con mi awoesama casa jajajajaja

-bueno entremos- dijeron los dos mexico y los otros dos estados

Al entrar vieron que había muchos muebles al antiguos pero elegantes, muchos cuadros y floreros.

-tzintzu… ya llegue! ^^- cuando grito esto, tito se oculto en los bolcillos de su pantalón con miedo

A los pocos segundos apareció un jaguar negro (o pantera como les dicen unos) que salto sobre Megu lamiéndole la mejilla y haciéndola caer al piso de inmediato.

-waaaaaaaaaaa… un animal salvaje de metió a la casa de la pequeña megu- grito Francis de forma dramática

-veeeeeee~ se la va a comer!

-descuiden… yo lo mato- dijo Suiza apuntándole con su escopeta al animal

-esperen, esperen!- dijeron histéricos los dos mexico

-no es un animal salvaje- le siguió Narumi

-es el "gatito" de Megu- termino Kalo

-GATITO?

-si… digamos que Marisol le trajo una mascota de cumpleaños… pensamos que era un gatito porque era muy pequeño…

-pero creció y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que era una pantera ^^

-pero es igual de cariñosa!- decía Megu todavía desde el suelo

Muchos países todavía no podían creer que tuviera una pantera de mascota, pero estando la casa de Megu muy cerca de una carretera con entrada a la selva y sin cercas la pantera podía ir y venir cuando quisiera por eso no la podían tachar de tráfico de animales.

-y megu-chan… cual es su nombre?

-haaa… se llama Tzintzuntzan… igual que la ciudad purépecha mas importante de antes de la conquista… ellos estuvieran en la región de Michoacán, la casa de mari-chan y por eso la nombre así en honor de mari-chan ^^

-que bonito… aun que es complicado aru

-le pueden decir tzintzan de cariño- contesto, todavía en el piso

-oye… como que ya te paras no crees? ¬¬U- dijo Ale

-ya voy, ya voy

Después del recibimiento de la pantera todos fueron a la sala para que les dijeran a las naciones donde dormirían.

-a cada uno les di un papel ahí dice el numero del cuarto donde dormirán, los que dicen sala son los que estarán cono nosotros en la pijamada de esta noche ^^

Todos abrieron sus papeles y algunos se quedaron decepcionados porque no los dejarían acosa cof.. cof… pasar la noche con los demás países. Los países que se quedarían serian los países pequeños (lincheters, sealand, Canadá, corea…etc.) y otras naciones mas grandes (Inglaterra, china, los dos Italia, y Japón) Incluidos los dos México y los tres estados, todos los demás se fueron (a regañadientes) a dejar sus cosas a sus cuartos.

-bueno pueden hacer lo que quieran todavía hay tiempo antes de comer

-oigan oigan… Alex, Ale… les podemos pedir a nuestros invitados que preparen un pco de comida de su país?… menos al gringo

-pues no se..

-onii-chan onii-chan… podrías cocinar algo de tu comida?... quiero probarla siiiii?

-claro- varias naciones se asustaron

-Arthur los quieres matar verdad?... mejor yo cocinare… verán lo delicioso de mi comida

-yo también cocinare mucha paella… lo que sea por mis hijitos

-yo quiero cocinar pasta

-ok… son libres de usar mi cocina… excepto el gringo… pero no la exploten por favor

-ok!- y los que se apuntaron para cocinar se fueron corriendo a la cocina

Mientras la comida estaba lista, todos los demás se fueron a curiosear a los alrededores de la casa de Yucatán, otros se fueron a hacer otras "cosas" donde no los vieran

-Narumi-chan… wei que te parece si le jugamos una broma al ´nche gringo?

-que se ocurre akukukukuku

-mira ves esto?- saca una hamburguesa de quien sabe donde

-si… y?

-mira el pondremos de las salsas mas picosas que encontremos… la dejamos donde fácilmente pueda verla y cuando se la coma… veras como cae al suelo por el picante… le tomamos fotos y videos y los subimos a youtube

-weii… eso es genial… vamos pues

Como dijeron, bañaron la hamburguesa con salsa de chile habanero y jalapeño y la dejaron en el comedor donde fácilmente alguien podría verla, pero no contaron con un pequeño inconveniente

-marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu boku no Yucatán… he?... y esta hamburguesa?... mmm… no parece que sea de alguien mmm…. Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no las pruebo… no creo que allá problema si la muerdo… bueno… haaaa – Megu comió un poco de la hamburguesa

5 minutos después

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Yucatán no te mueras!- decían los dos México

-Yucatán resiste! aru

-haaaaaa… abuelito imperio azteca… abuelita imperio maya… son ustedes?

-Megu-chan resiste!- gritaron los estados y varios países

-Megu-chan no vayas a la luz T-T

Media hora después, y después de muchos vasos de leche y una medicina muy fuerte, Megu estaba acostada en un sillón siendo vigilada por Kalo, Narumi y Arthur.

-no debimos dejar de esa hamburguesa ahí TwT- se lamentaban ambas chicas

-a que se refieren?

-es que la hamburguesa era una broma para el gringo… pero no contábamos con que Megu-chan quisiera probarla

-bueno… ahora saben que no deben gastarles bromas a alguien… alguien inocente podría salir herido… Megu-chan es la prueba casi viviente

Después de que Megu recibiera una hora de disculpas, cuidados por parte de Narumi y Kalo- le llevaron una almohada y la cubrieron hasta el cuello con cobertores a pesar del calor- y mimos por parte del inglés (^w^), llego la hora de la comida.

-muy bien… ahora verán lo que es una buena comida- presumía el frances

-pero no se compara con la mia- decía un español

-ya quiero comer la pasta ~

-yo prepare unos scones… no me dio tiempo de hacer otra cosa

-que alivio- susurraron varias naciones

-bien… A COMER!

Todos comían de todos los platillos-menos los scones-, a los mexicanos les gustaron las comidas de las otras naciones, pero según ellos no se comparaban con su propia comida.

-wei prueba los scones del inglés… nadie los ha comido

-ni madres… se ven sospechosos

-por qué no han probado los scones?- pregunto el ingles

-he… jejeje… -decían nerviosas Narumi y Kalo- es que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo a ver quién es la primera en probarlos

-y quien será?- pregunto Gilbert compadeciéndose de a la que le tocara

-mmmmm…. – miraron a Megu que estaba a un lado de Arthur

-ne ne Megu-chan… no quieres el honor de ser la primera?- le dijo Narumi

-yo?- pregunto con inocencia sin saber que iba a ser el conejillo de indias

-son tan malas como para sacrificar a su propia hermana… me decepcionan – les regaño Ale que ya había tenido la _suerte_ de probar los scones de Inglaterra

-bueno… está bien ^^- Megu agarro uno y lo mordió, todos estaban atentos de ver si moría el pobre estado a causa de un envenenamiento doble (por el chile y los scones)

-mmmm… onii-chan… están muy ricos ^^- dijo de lo más normal terminándose el scone y agarrando otro

-HEEEEEE? – todos se sorprendieron, la niña debería estar loca o el chile le afecto demasiado

-enserio?... quieres más?- pregunto Arthur de lo más contento y acercándole el plato donde estaban los scones

-siiiii… gracias onii-chan… Narumi-chan, Kalo-chan no quieren probar?

-mmm… bueno a ver si es verdad- las dos agarraron uno y en la primera mordida cayeron al piso por el mal sabor

-a la madre… Megu como te pudo gustar esta cosa!

-no insulten a la comida de onii-chan!

Después de la pequeña pelea de las hermanas la comida siguió tranquila y muchos todavía miraban a la más pequeña con asombro y un poco de asco al verla comer los bocadillos del mal.

-Gracias por la comida!- dijeron todos los mexicanos a las naciones que cocinaron

* * *

bueno aqui termina

1°la cancion cielito lindo no tengo ni la menor idea quien la escribio pero me-chan la puso incompleta pues es mas larga esta la version corta la version larga y la version mas larga a la cual yo llamo version remasterisada en blue-ray XD

2°los chistes quien le entendio , entendio

3°como vieron ahora aparecieron mas estados

3.1°la reunion que tienen algunos de los estados del norte es la reunion de una asosiacion secreta entre esos estados si asi se le puede llamar , todos los miembros tienen la camiseta oficial que es darth vader con una bandeja de galletas con la escritura "unete al lado oscuro...!hay galletitas!" con una capucha negra o gabardina negra XD

3.2° kalo o durango como le quieran decir , cuando dice " aun me trauma que vigilemos a la gente con SUS fantasmas" hace referencia a que los estados y los dos mexicos tiene un ser sobrenatural como amigo en el caso de durango es un perro igual de inmortal que ella de color negro con el apodo de menso o memo pero no se llama Guillermo en el caso de la mayoría de las mujeres tienen fantasmas en el caso de melisa ella tiene a la llorona nuevo león tiene el fantasma o espíritu de una bruja que a pesar de estar "muerta" aun puede usar su magia en el caso de los hombres ellos tienen en su mayoría seres como duendes y demás seres sobrenaturales con forma de animal en el caso de jonathan el tiene al chupacabras en el caso de mexico del sur el tiene a quetzacualt

3.3°la forma en como formulan sus planes los estados es un tanto ridicula pero logran planes realmente buenos aveces SOLO aveces la mayoria son ridiculos nada que ver y solo logran algunas cosas de sus objetivos

3.4° jonathan o zacatecas tiene la costumbre de cambiarle el nombre a sus hermanas en son de burla a sus hermanos no los insulta ni nada por el estilo por eso le dice "luthor" a nuevo leon porque los estados del norte se refieren a ella como "lexy" pero el le dice "lex luthor" , a melisa le dice lily lo que no tiene nada que ver con su nombre a alejandrina le dice naranja lo cual no tiene mucho que ver solo a un hermano le dice por un apodo que es a san luis potosi todos le dicen "mora" o como el prefiere "EL MORA" a veces le dicen "licenciado morita" apesar de que se llama jose luis

4° los dos fantasmas tiene algo que ver y mas por el nombre de ikalakian como ya lo e puesto aun que creo que ha sido solo una vez y el nombre ikisayan es nuevo les dare una pista de quienes son

ikalakian significa "oeste" en nahuat ikisayan significa "este" en nahuat

eso es todo creo U¬¬ bueno para que esto continue se ocupan reviews porque si no , no sabran quienes son ikalayan e ikisayan ni "maya-san"

cotinuara...


	11. Chapter 11

**Se **que estamos mega atrazadas con esto que tal vez ni lo recuerden! Pero no es mi culpa! Culpo a que megu-chan no tenga tiempo libre! Asi que lo siento aun no se como le are para terminar esto y escribir el fic del 2012 de mexico! Sin mas que lo siento por parte de las tres ya ni recuerdo como iva a continuar esto! Pero la inspiración parece estar de vacaciones eso o alguien asesino mi inspiración de nuevo solo lo sientos!

La serie no me pertese solo los estados y mexico

* * *

**Capitulo ¿11? **

_**Fiesta de independencia parte I**_

El día paso tranquilamente todos los países se entretenían con las locuras de los estados y los gestos de los dos México por estar regañando a sus hermanas, algunos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, otros a pasear por algún lado o hacer algo de provecho.

Mientras los países estaban ocupados, los inquietos estados ideaban lo que harían en la pequeña pijamada con los países y sus hermanos mayores.

-bueno… ya tenemos arreglada la sala con las almohadas, los colchones y las cobijas…mmm… que más ponemos?... hay que hacer mucho desmadre kukukukuku- decía Narumi

-wei… también ya conseguí las trampas para evitar que algunos de los 'che pervertidos quieran colarse o andar de metiches

-eto.. Kalo-chan.. qué tipo de trampas pusiste?... espero que no hayan sido los rayos laser que encontraste en la maleta de Japón, las trampas para osos que tienes ocultas en mi casa y las ratoneras ¬¬ - dijo Megu mirando acusadoramente a su hermana

-wei… me crees capaz? ^^U

-seeeeee – dijeron Narumi y Megu

-no como creen… aprendí mi lección de la última vez con el argentino

- más te vale… por que Martín se puso como loco por que las escopetas que colocaste la otra vez en casa de Julia casi le dejan unos bonitos hoyitos por todo el cuerpo ¬¬U

-y todo porque nomás estaba buscando el baño… pobre TwT

-jejejejeje… juro por memo que no las puse ^^- mintió descaradamente,

-más te vale… porque si vuelve a pasar otro incidente así… quien sabe lo que nos hará el señor Felipe… TwT

Una vez llegada la noche todos los países invitados a la reunión estaban en la sala de la casa, en el centro había muchas botanas y bebidas, muchas almohadas y todos reunidos platicando por su lado.

-ne, ne… hagamos un mini sketch… para divertir tantito no?- sugirió Alex

-seeeeeeeeeeee… hagamos el de las madrizas

-nooooooooo… porque siempre te pasas con la regla para golpear TwT- se negó Megu recordando todas las veces que hicieron ese sketch y resulto con MUCHOS moretones

-mmmm… ya se!... el del platanito y la pistola de pintura- pensó Ale

-mmmm… está bien- contestaron sus hermanos

Una vez decidido llamaron la atención de las naciones presentes para que se acomodaran y pudieran ver la mini obra cómica de los mexicanos, Narumi se puso en medio y sus hermanos se sentaron en el círculo.

-haaaaa… hace días que no como y necesito dinero…mmm… ya se!... hare un truquito con mis pistolita nueva y si sale bien que den 5 pesitos y si no… pues salgo corriendo

En eso se para Ale y camina como si fuera cualquier persona en la calle

-oiga señor… me deja hacerle un truco… y si me sale me da 5 pesos

-ok… pero qué tipo de truco

-mire yo le pongo este platanito en la cabeza y con este pistola tengo que tumbárselo sin lastimarlo

-lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo por tres razones muy poderosas- decía con miedo

-haber cuales son?

-en primera soy cardiaco, soy nervioso y soy padres de 31 hijos… 14 niños y 17 niñas- Kalo y Megu se quejan de que todavía les diga niñas

-no, esas son razones muy poderosas… bueno que tenga buenas tardes

En eso pasa Kalo y camina despreocupadamente y Narumi vuelve a preguntar lo mismo

-oiga… le hago un truco y si me sale me da 5 pesitos… solo le pongo este platanito en la cabeza y lo tengo que tumbar con un tiro de mi pistolita ^^

-lo siento… pero no puedo por tres razones muy poderosas

-cuales son?

-mira… soy cardioca, soy nerviuda y soy hija de 31 padres

-haaaa… pos entonces no hay problema

Pone a Kalo en medio del círculo con el plátano en la cabeza y apuntando con la pistola hacia su cabeza, Kalo tiembla más que gelatina.

-bien… cinco pasos de separación para atinarle bien

-waaaaaa…. Ausorro soquilio!

Narumi se va separando contando los pasos y cuando iba a apuntar Kalo la detiene.

-espera… mínimo déjame despedirme de mi familia TwT

-bueno y cuando tardarías? ¬w¬

-mmmm… unos diez años para poder despedirme hasta de mi perro

-no no no… ahora quedate ahí y no te muevas

Se vuelve a separar contando pasos y en eso Megu llega y la distrae

-disculpe seño… me puede decir como llego a este lugar?

-ha pues es…- Narumi le empieza a decir las indicaciones y en eso Kalo empieza a comerse el platanito hasta solo dejar la cascara.

-muchas gracias

-bueno ahora si a hacer mi truco- cuando se voltea ve que ya no hay plátano- wei y el plátano

-eto… se fue...- levanta la mano con la cascara del plátano

-y esto qué es? – poniéndole la cascara en la mano

-Eto… los calzoncitos del platanito ^^

-y donde esta el platanito? ¬¬*

-jejejeje… ya me voy- sale corriendo siendo perseguida por una muy enojada Narumi, se van detrás del sillón y se escucha un disparo de la pistola de juguete, entonces sale Kalo con una escopeta en mano

-aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para tu casa!- y sale huyendo

A todos les gusto el mini sketch tan raro, siguieron hablando y pensando que otra cosa divertida podían hacer, y como las últimas veces se les prendió el foco medio fundido a los estados.

-ne que les parece si ahora hacemos un mini pelea de gallos?- dijo muy contenta Narumi

-y con qué gallos?

-mmm… Megu todavía tienes a tu pollito?

-siiii!- y saca un pollito de quien sabe donde- saluden a pollito Pepe- mostrando al pollo a los países

-naciones le presento a pollito Pepe

-pio pio! ^w^

-bueno ya tenemos a uno…pero falta otro ¬¬

-ya se!- grito Megu sacando a un pollito Gilbirt amarrado y siendo sostenido por Tito

-DE DONDE SACASTE AL POLLO DE PRUSIA!- gritaron todos

-jejejejejeje… ^^U

***********flashback*************

Esta Tito caminando tranquilamente viendo y anotando en su libreta que todos los animales de las naciones estuvieran en sus jaulas.

-gato italiano tragón de pasta, listo

- gatos griegos webones a más no poder, listo

-unicornio, hadas, gnomos y parientes ingleses que no conocía a quienes les di una habitación de lujo para ellos solos, listo

-alienígena sospechoso, encerrado en botella de vidrio indestructible… digo… listo

-Megu me las va a pagar, SE SUPONE QUE ESTE ERA SU TRABAJO! TwT… quien falta?... donde rayos esta el pollo del tipo con delirios de grandeza?- dijo buscando al pollo hasta que siente que le lanzan algo a la cabeza

-auch!

-jajajajaja… te di enano pio, nadie puede escapar del gran Gilbirt pio!

-TUUUUUU!... condenado plumero te vas a enfrentar a la ira mexicana!

Empieza una pelea en miniatura entre Gilbirt y Tito, quedando como resultado un Tito llego de picotazos y un Gilbirt amarrado y amordazado con una soga que quien diablos sabe de dónde salió (M: le dije a Tito que no se juntara con Narumi-chan)

-wuajajajajaja… ahora como castigo me acompañaras en el bolso de Megu TODO el viaje… y veremos si quieres seguir chingando la madre a otros

Tito mete a Gilbirt en la mochila de Megu cuando nadie lo ve y se va bien campante al hombro de su protectora (N, K: protectora?... pero si siempre lo pierde ¬¬. M: TwT)

********fin flashback*******

-lo encontré en mi mochila todo mareado y amarrado

-será mejor que Gilbert no se entere aru… o se meterán en problemás aru

-Yao tiene razón… tendrán que esconderlo o ardera Troya

-bueno después lo escondemos… pero por mientras… PELA DE GALLOS!

-no entendió nada?¬¬ - dijeron las naciones

-no… Narumi-chan nunca entiende

-es que la dejaron caer cuando era chiquita

-en vez de que me defiendan- dijo Narumi en el rincón emo

*Mientras en otra parte de la casa*

-waaaaaaaa… yo quería estar en esa reunión-decía Francis llorando con su inseparable pañuelo rosa

-yo también!... asi todos podrían divertirse con mi awoesama presencia!

-yo quería dormir junto a mi Lovi-Love TwT

-lo que ahora me pregunto… porque de última hora invitaron a Grecia a la reunión?

*en la sala*

Se ve a un Grecia durmiendo a pata suelta ignorando todo el griterío y las apuestas de la pelea de pollos.

*de vuelta con los idi… ejem… con las otras naciones*

-es un maldito suertudo… cuando pudieron invitarme a mí y deleitarse con mi hermoso cuerpo y yo con los suyos… hubiera habido mucho amor~- decía Francis (N, K,M: ´nche pervertido!) con un fondo lleno de flores y luces de diferentes colores

-hay que ir a espiarlos!- propuso el español

-siiiiiiiiiii… y el héroe va a salvar a todos los inocentes de ese trío de locas_… y a mi Iggy de los encantos malignos de ese tonto estado_- dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-conmigo no cuenten… es de mala educación espiar a las personas-dijo el austriaco

-yo tampoco voy… tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza por los llantos de Feliciano

-yo tampoco voy… si Linchestein me ve… pensara que soy un pervertido

-que aburridos… no son tan awoesama como yo!

Todas las naciones metiches fueron bajando las escaleras directo a la sala, pensando que no los escucharían pues parecía que todos ya estaban dormidos, lo que no sabían es que Kalo si puso las trampas después de todas las naciones invitadas a la pijamada estuvieran dentro de la sala.

-bien… solo hay que cruzar el pasillo hasta la puerta de la sala y podremos ver a todos esos inocentes angelitos jujujuju- dijo el francés con la nariz sangrando

-bien… el héroe ira primero!

Al tercer paso que dio el gringo pisa una ratonera

-waaaaaaa… mi pie, mi pie!... ayúdenme a quitarme esto!

-ya vamos!... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-mi awoesama pierna esta un trampa para osos!

-cuidado con esos rayos láser!

-daaaaaa… esto es divertido-decía un ruso desde las escaleras comiendo palomitas y un aura maligna detrás de él.

*dentro de la sala*

-mmm… que es ese ruido?...haaaaamm-pregunta Hungría

-creo que están viendo una película… zZzZzZ-dice medio dormida la nuevoleonesa

-na… no les hagan caso aru- y todos volvieron a dormir

*A la mañana siguiente*

-eto… oigan porque perece que estuvieron en una guerra?- pregunto Arthur

El comentario no era para menos, pues Alfred, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, y otros países estaban con moretones, rasguños, marcas de trampas para oso, y medio chamuscados, en pocas palabras, un completo desastre, todos menos Rusia. (^W^).

-es que… ayer íbamos… eto…-decían al mismo tiempo tratando de inventar una excusa,

-querían ir por algo de comer a la cocina y cuando volvieron ya estaban así- los salvo Ludwig

-eto… pasaron por el pasillo que conecta la sala y la cocina?- pregunto Kalo

-eto… siiiiiiiii

- Kenya Alejandra María del Rosario Martínez Díaz no aprendiste tu lección la ultima vez!

Al oír esto Narumi y Megu vieron mal a Kalo, seguro les esperaría un buena regañadiza si las naciones habrían la boca y le decían la presidente sobre las trampas.

-es que… yo… eto… más vale prevenir que lamentar TwT

-con solo ponerle seguro a la puerta era más que suficiente ¬¬*

Después de explicar todo- omitiendo lo de los rayos laser que Kenya tomo "prestados"- se disculpo y quedaron en no decirle nada al señor Calderón cuando lo vieran en la Ciudad de México.

-bueno hay que subir todo de nuevo al autobús para ir a la ciudad… ya falta poco para que sea nuestro cumpleaños

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… cumpleaños… al fin… 200 años!

-sniff… sniff… mis niños…si pareció que fue ayer cuando los encontré- lloraba el español al recordar los tiempos con sus colonias latinas.

-bueno… quienes serán los invitados?- pregunto Alex

-jejejejeje… pues nuestros amigos del sur… y ya le hice una invitación especial a un chileno de nombre Manuel ^^- dijo pícaramente Kalo

- heee… ¬/¬… dime que tenia tu nombre

-quien sabe… jejejejejeje- con aura maligna

-onee-chan?

-si?

-por que Alex siempre se sonroja cuando hablamos de Manuel?

-haaaaaaayyy… Megu… tanto tiempo y no te das cuenta?

-de que?

-olvidalo… eres muy inocente

-TwT

Todos se subieron de nuevo al camión del mal (según algunos cofcelososcof países), de camino a la ciudad de México. En eso Ale recibe una llamada del Presidente.

-si?... Señor como estas?... si, si… nuestras hermanas irán con nosotros… Nuevo León, Durango y Yucatán… si, no… no le han hecho travesuras a los países ^^U… se lo aseguro… ok… en el mismo hotel?... está bien… Alex y yo lo veremos tan pronto lleguemos… que tanga buen día

-era el señor Felipe?- preguntaron sus hermanos

-si, que nos espera para los últimos detalles del desfile… y que espera que no les hayan hecho bromas a los países

-jjejejejeje… eto… cualquier cosa que digas lo negaremos- dijeron a coro

-saben que así solo sabrá que si lo hicieron verdad? ¬¬U

-TwT

-parece que su presidente las tiene controladas cierto?- pregunto Ludwing

-desde el incidente con Argentina esta mas al pendiente de todos los estados cuando viene algún país de visita… u.u

-a todo esto… como se entero que estábamos con ustedes?

-Julia le dijo que las vio con nosotros cuando fuimos a Cancún

-bueno… y que hacemos mientras seguimos aquí?... estoy aburrida!- dijo Narumi

-NADA DE INTENTAR VOLTEAR EL CAMION DE NUEVO… O LAS LANZO POR LA VENTANA!- les grito el conductor, lo suficientemente traumado de la vez anterior

-mmmm… ya se!... los países cantaran canciones de su tierra... si!

-eto…- algunos países sintieron pena de solo escuchar eso

(Poner canciones)

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad de México, el conductor los dejo en su hotel, faltaban solo dos días para el 15 de septiembre, Ale y Alex fueron a ver a su presidente dejando a cargo del tour a los estados.

-bueno mientras que nuestros hermanos no están… porque no paseamos por la ciudad?… será divertido!

-yo quiero conocer la ciudad aru!

-los apoyo veeee~

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii… quiero deleitarme viendo a las chicas y chicos *¬*

-pervertido… yo también quiero conocer la ciudad- dijo Arthur y siendo apoyado por mas paises

-no se diga mas… VAMOS!

* * *

Lo siento si no quite los errores alguien va a matarme aunque yo debería de matar a ese alguien por tardar una infinidad en darme esto ¬¬ si te hablo a ti megu

Sugerencias, amenazas de muerte ya saben con confianza XD


End file.
